Harry Potter, the Undying Kombatant
by ZaneT69
Summary: Harry Potter was a broken man, desiring only death or an escape from the reminders of his losses. With his patron Death he will at least get the latter. MOD! Harry, Super! Harry. Small amounts of Weasley bashing, but not anything truly of note.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

* * *

**Harry Potter, the Undying Kombatant.**

**Year 2520, Earth.**

Harry Potter had _tried _too be a good person...

He opposed Voldemort, was a good person, and tried too be a good friend... in his second year all that was rewarded with suspicion, slander, and lies. And then that was repeated in his fourth year. Harry's biggest mistake back then was accepting Ron's fake contrition and not pursuing Fleur Delacour. The saddest thing was that Harry was happier without Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger in his life. Harry still took them back, fought and defeated Voldemort, and then almost contented himself with a mediocre life...

_Almost_.

The Deathly Hallows made him immortal, gave him extreme regenerative powers, removed bindings placed by his parents and Albus Dumbledore; both well intentioned with Dumbledore being ignorant of the others, and endowed Harry with powers over death... and immunity to potions, spells, and rituals that effected his free will, mind, magic, or soul. Harry had also gained Voldemort's magical knowledge since the horcrux had been inside of him and was now his equal in knowledge too. The truly funny thing was that with his bindings on Harry was Tom's equal at only 1/3 of his full power.

Harry was honestly barely surprised when he detected the love potions keyed to him and it actually made a lot of sense... the sudden affection, jealousy, obsession, and lust for Ginny came out of _nowhere_. And Molly Weasley having previously used love potions in her youth and her feeling no shame or regret for it only further ruined the Weasley's reputation in Harry's mind. Harry had them arrested, but Shackbolt tried having it hushed up and had them quietly freed, and Harry withdrew from Auror training and exposed their actions... and then Harry personally dealt with the Weasley family after declaring a Blood Feud.

Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Bill were all brutally and legally murdered and that also freed Fleur Delacour from the effects of the love potions that she was placed under for being a threat to their goal of potioning Harry.

The Ministry tried punishing Harry but Harry was tired of empty victories and just put four Auror teams in St Mungos and told Shacklebolt in no uncertain terms that Voldemort's defeat had costed him everything and that he had gained nothing but suffering and betrayal in return... he was done suffering for nothing and for all the ungrateful, weak, stupid, bigoted, cowards who wouldn't even fight for themselves or their own damn families.

Augusta Longbottom soon took over the post of Minister for Magic and took a far more sensible approach to Harry's actions while Harry was finally allowed to be happy for once...

Harry married Fleur and she became his Lady Potter and married Daphne Greengrass who became his Lady Slytherin; Harry had won the entire house as a spoil of war, and Padma Patil became Harry's Lady Black. Harry decided to leave the Gryffindor Lordship to a second son sorted there and keep the le Fay and Emrys Lordships for himself.

Harry contented himself with a happy married life while indulging in scholarly pursuits too undo the damage done by his own laziness and his friendship with Ron and Hermione. Poor Hermione hated him for killing Ron, even though he had potioned her too, and tried destroying traditions that predated even the House of Windsor... she was eventually murdered for annoying people too much and very few actually mourned her.

Harry had a happy life until the year 2100 when muggles finally exposed them well enough that they couldn't cover their existence back up... they attacked Diagon Alley while his grand-children and great-grandchildren were shopping. By the time Harry located them they had been 'studied' to devise counters, replicate their magic, or 'cure' magic.

The muggles learned not to cross a Potter when Harry used his magic to brutally kill the British Royal family, and wiped out the muggle government before killing all the soldiers and placing their bases and equipment under stasis. But the battle wouldn't stop and the ICW was still stupidly advocated hiding so Harry eventually just wiped them out in his massacre too... Governments, religions, zealots, anti-magic bigots, and all those who just demanded magical solutions to their problems were all wiped out until less than a billion people lived on Earth.

Harry had done what Grindelwald and his supporters, and Voldemort and his supporters had only dreamed of... Harry had nearly wiped out non-magical kind and had turned their cities into ruins with arcane battle magic the likes of which hadn't been seen since Merlin and Morgan.

But Fleur, Daphne, and Padma all died a natural death and despite having two happy marriages afterward, Harry was only reminded of what he had lost here in this world.

Harry tried killing himself first, but he just kept coming back no matter what he did so he eventually decided too just try traveling to another universe. The problem was that opening a gateway to another universe was a monumental undertaking and would require truly massive amounts of power... it was with this obstacle in his way and with Harry being unable to devise a solution to overcome it that Death appeared.

"Hello Hadrian," Death spoke, levitating down from the sky as Harry felt Death's overwhelming power.

Harry turned to face this unknown being... a man about 6'1 in height with jet black hair piercing blue eyes and his lithe form was glad in black and silver robes and armor with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on them.

"Death," Harry realized.

"Yes, Hadrian. I've sensed your attempts to kill yourself and travel to other universes... You aren't close to being powerful enough to do that, Hadrian. Not even with you having far surpassed Merlin and Morgan's combined powers, but you've saved power rituals and can double your current power." Death spoke.

"If I double my power then I can open a small portal to another universe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it will still deplete 95% of your magical power and it will only last under ten seconds so you will need too be very quick," Death replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked.

"This Earth has no pressing needs... the population is manageable, the planet itself is healing with the life-force absorbed back into the planet, and the magicals and few surviving non-magicals won't reach critical levels for another five-hundred years due too magicals producing fewer children. The other Earth that you will arrive in will need you decades from now."

"Wouldn't me leaving this universe put me out of your jurisdiction?"

"No. I am multi-versal and your powers are linked to mine. You are my champion and you are only beginning too discover your full powers so I have no intention of severing that link and weakening you. I will guide your first portal to the chosen universe... it's a universe heavily influenced by magic with chi and martial arts also being prominent in your next path. Thankfully you took up martial arts seriously after mastering magic and with the dedication that you showed you should do perfectly with further training."

Harry nodded. "How do I do this?"

"You gather your possessions first... books, scrolls, journals, wealth, armor, weapons, treasure, movies perhaps, and any magical artifacts that you want. You'll need too perform the ritual, of course, but after that just use your accurate research too open the portal and I'll guide the process. It's like apparition... know the destination, which I'll handle this time, open the portal while focusing on the destination, and then just enter it."

It took Harry a month too get his affairs in order and gather his wealth and several nations former wealth. Harry said goodbye to his surviving family members and then opened the portal, stepping through it without hesitation.

* * *

And after exiting the portal Harry was falling towards the earth while annoyed at himself and Death for either causing it or simply not correcting it.

_"It's your destiny to amuse me this time... and it draws the needed attention,"_ Death spoke into Harry's mind.

"Damn it!" Harry called out as he crashed into the ground, with his ritually endowed durability of a giant saving him from major injury.

Harry climbed out of crater, vaguely aware of the sound of thunder, and magically repaired his torn clothes.

"That stung!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his back.

"State your purpose for coming to Earthrealm, Sorcerer," a baritone voice spoke.

Harry looked at the being in annoyance, extending his senses and learning of the mans divinity.

"I got tired of my universes Earth... there was a war between magicals and non-magicals and I was forced too defend my own people who had lived as a separate society for centuries. I won but I'm only reminded of my losses and I wanted to start a new life in another universe away from those reminders." Harry replied, opting to be polite in his weakened state.

"How bad was the war?" Raiden asked, hoping that learning could give him helpful ideas in preventing something similar from happening here.

"They attacked a major center of our civilization, killed women, children and non-kombatants in general, and abducted some for study... they tortured children to provoke accidental magic and locate where in the body it originated from and sought too either wipe us all out or bring magicals into servitude. It was an all out war between two peoples with over eleven billion non-magicals being killed by just one billion magicals... several billion were religious zealots, hundreds of millions believed us too be a genetic abnormality that needed too be purged or simply viewed it as a conflict to establish dominance of a species, and a lot wanted to demand magical solutions that didn't exist and refused to accept that simple truth... the magicals eventually decided too just take the stable, permanent, and peace winning solution. Genocide via death fields that returned the life-force too the Earth and undid all the pollution and damage done over the millennia."

It sounded to Raiden like magicals were forced too kill those without magic and had lost faith that that any of their enemies could be redeemed... Either way the genocide was understandable despite it also being truly horrible. They _were _forced into hiding so there was clearly oppression and conflict previously between the two peoples.

"I will allow you too remain on Earthrealm," Raiden said, despite sensing the darkness with Harry. That darkness was largely balanced with light though.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I don't have the energy too travel back right now anyway. It took 95% of my full power too make the trip and I would need to rest before returning."

"It consumes such power traveling between universes?" Raiden questioned despite sensing just how weakened Harry currently was.

"Yes. Think of each universe as an egg, but the shell is _very _hard too break. I could only open a small portal for one person with my power, but due to my sub-species ability my magic will replenish and grow 10-15%."

"During your life in this alternate Earth did you study martial arts?" Raiden asked.

"Yes... I learned from Bruce Lee, Yip Man, Royce Gracie, Helio Gracie, Anderson Silva, Mas Oyama, and several other soldiers, martial artists, and assassins out of boredom." Harry replied but Raiden didn't show any recognition of the names. "What year is it? Those are pretty big names."

"I believe it's the 1940's, but I don't know what exact year. The Second World War is currently raging and Mount Song has recently been captured."

"1944 then, if events are similar too my home universe. The war should end by 1946 at the latest... Why were you curious about martial arts skills?"

"Every fifty years there is a tournament and Earthrealm has lost nine of them so far... if we lose one more then Earthrealm will be merged with Outworld and fall under the control of Shao Kahn and he will spread his evil and corruption even further. I'd like you too train for this tournament and too help defend Earthrealm while you are living here. The next tournament is in 48 years."

"I'll do it, but who will be training me?" Harry asked.

"The White Lotus Society, the Wu Shi Academy, and the Order of Light will. They help provide fighters for the Mortal Kombat tournament and will train you until they deem you ready." Raiden replied.

"Okay, will you take me to them?" Harry asked.

Raiden nodded and teleported them both away.

* * *

It took Harry six years to prove himself and then he was free too go and travel the world too study further... Harry wisely spent his time training, studying history and lore, and forming friendships and connections, and building himself a grand home and training center.

Harry decided to fulfill his goal of fighting the greats too...

Harry rented out a stadium in America, placed a ten million dollar prize for defeating him in single-kombat... Harry fought all day against opponents, but not one of them could defeat him. Harry charged admission too, of course, and made millions a year for a few events from 1951 to 1989 by beating countless challengers in fights while still holding back a lot. Harry even accepted entire teams as opponents; family, friends, military buddies, and some were just martial artist friends trying to make a buck.

Harry took great joy in kicking Steven Seagal's stupid ass, but Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, and other reputable martial artists were all given a chance to shine but they only disappointed Harry. Chuck was point fights only and couldn't handle an actual fight with a superhuman well, but ten million dollars was far too tempting of a prize for him. Bruce Lee lasted five minutes with Harry enjoying the testing of their capabilities, but even he was still beaten pretty quickly once Harry fully used his centuries of experience and his knowledge of his opponent.

Yet while doing this Harry still trained and had the good fortune too be at the Shaolin Temple when the Red Guards arrived too erase its history and Buddhism... Harry just killed them all with his bare hands and took countless bullets while remaining uninjured and then Harry used the Imperious Curse and mass Confundus Charms too set the different factions of the Red Guards against each other earlier. Keeping them focused on each other and letting them exhaust each other solved a lot of problems and Harry soon caused further division, but this time in the Communist Party of China, its military, and government. It forced them too leave the Shaolin and their interests alone; they never troubled them again, and Mao Zedong died only after having seen his dream be destroyed.

Harry was also asked to help a young Shaolin named Liu Kang control his fire manipulation powers... Harry accepted given how dangerous fire elementals could be.

"Okay, Liu Kang. We'll start with you demonstrating what you can do." Harry said, projecting a force-field around the training area too contain any flames.

Kang nodded shyly and then used a weak and poorly formed fireball against a rock and then a stream of fire before stopping.

"Okay... for the fireballs and streams you will need a lot of practice and I'll teach you some control exercises too. Fire manipulation is largely based upon practice and control exercises while slowly building upon that foundation too prevent accidents and mass destruction. In short don't try generating more fire than you can safely control and have previously controlled." Harry said.

"First, I want you too build a fireball step-by-step of _pure _fire. It has to be solid too inflict maximum harm and damage... First you form the smallest orb of pure fire that you can and then gradually channel more into it until it reaches the desired size without losing any purity." As an example, Harry did what he wanted Kang too do... first slowly and then gradually enlarging it. Having done that, Harry destroyed a nearby boulder with a green fireball.

"Why is your fire green?" Liu Kang asked.

"Because it burns much hotter than red fire. I can power it down too conserve energy, but that's my natural level of heat and power. I'm not sure if your fire manipulation will advance to that level any time soon though. It took _centuries _for my fire too grow that hot... granted that I seldom ever trained my elemental powers back then." Harry said. "Now, I want you too practice forming fireballs until you can at least do it as fast as I've just demonstrated."

"Yes, Master Hadrian," Kang said respectfully.

It barely even took Liu Kang an hour too pick that up and achieve the required speed.

"Well done," Harry said in congratulations. "If you feel able then we can continue a little longer and improve your streams of fire."

"I can continue," Kang replied.

"Good. Now instead of a stream of fire I want you too focus it further into a beam of fire... and when you're ready you can expand it into a stream of fire like a flamethrower and then alternate between those two forms until I feel that you can do that well. Then we'll focus on you using each form from the start rather than just switching between the two."

Liu Kang nodded and began working on the assignment, but it only took him ten minutes on each part of it and that was only because of the high standard that Harry set.

"Well you should still have enough energy to practice some control exercises," Harry commented, sensing Liu Kang's remaining magical power.

"I thought that was what I was just doing?" Liu Kang asked in confusion.

"You were refining the two techniques that you knew and you learned a third one also. The actual control exercises are quite boring but they are very beneficial in learning too better control the fire element and help you in advancing your skills without a teacher too. I'll be teaching you what you need to know too develop your own techniques and letting you create a style of fire manipulation that suits your needs instead of just learning my own personal style and techniques... several of which are incredibly advanced, highly power consuming, and possibly even fatal to yourself."

And so began the teaching of control exercises...

Liu Kang learned too control the flames on torches and candles while in meditation, prevent leafs from being burned up, and was given some advice on emotional control.

Over the next few days after that Liu Kang learned too form blades of fire, blocking fire, fire daggers, fire whips, fire redirection, how too teleport in a burst of flames, ignite his limbs, and how too draw energy from his opponents and form it into a fireball, but he was displeased that Harry wouldn't teach him to absorb fire into himself and convert it into more power for his elemental ability...

"No, Liu Kang. You need far more experience for that. If you do it wrong you can either explode or be burned alive from the inside out. It's a technique that I only teach with rigorous testing, intense contemplation, and after evaluating the students personality, mind, and maturity." Harry replied firmly, unwilling to budge on the matter.

Liu Kang nodded in understanding, deciding too come back when he was older and learn it then.

Lord Raiden appeared nearby in a flash of lightning, immediately drawing Harry and Liu Kang's attention.

"Liu Kang has completed his training with you, I trust?" Raiden asked.

"Yes in excellent time, I might add," Harry replied.

"And your own training?" Raiden inquired.

"I should perform quite well in Mortal Kombat and be able too defeat anyone there," Harry replied.

"I advise caution. Our enemies are not to be underestimated."

"I know. I rarely ever underestimate people. I'm simply extremely powerful and I've refined my fighting ability twenty-fold in the last 45 years. Would it be considered disrespectful too challenge a god to a spar?"

"Yes," Liu Kang replied in amusement.

"Yes it would be," Raiden replied.

"Well that's no fun and you won't be able too personally evaluate my skills," Harry said in annoyance. Harry really wanted too outfight gods, but to do that he had too fight them.

"I'm sure that you will perform well. The next Mortal Kombat tournament is in three years time and you will be able to test your skills against the best Outworld has too offer. Liu Kang will also be one of Earthrealm's fighters." Raiden said.

"Good. I'm spending the next three years fighting and training. How will I be notified of when the tournament begins and where to be?"

"I will inform you and retrieve you," Raiden replied.

"Excellent. I'll compete with my identity masked in case they've been spying upon Earth and my numerous fights taken too challenge my endurance and fighting ability."

"How did you test yourself?" Kang asked in interest, considering doing something similar.

"I fought for three days straight with minimal food and water," Harry replied. "I offered a ten million dollar prize for every event from 1951 to 1989 and I've never lost. I've made over 250 million dollars by doing that and I've tested my stamina, analytical ability, and my ability too adapt greatly."

Liu Kang was impressed and so was Raiden, albeit nowhere near as much.

Raiden teleported himself and Liu Kang away and Harry began spawning duplicates of himself to fight with while putting on weighted clothes.

Harry would enter his first Mortal Kombat tournament much stronger, a better fighter, and be able too fight multiple opponents of equal power and skill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank Minty Fresh Death on gamespot for transcribing the game script. I didn't make my own guide, try making my own guide, and I only used dialogue which can be found on YouTube.**

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

**Review Responses:**

**Kilare T'suna: No he does not.**

**James Birdsong: I think it is. I hope you like it.**

**Alexis R AC: He's fairly OP, but I gave him a weakness to overcome.**

**Drake G. Reaper: I'm not a fan of Mileena. I generally choose women for pairings that I find appealing and Tarkata mouth isn't attractive for me.**

* * *

Harry first became concerned when Raiden grabbed his head... strangely enough you'd think that Mortal Kombat would raise some concern purely due to its title, but no it didn't.

"Lord Raiden! What is wrong?" Kang asked in concern.

"Strange visions..." Raiden replied as his amulet cracked

"Anything helpful?" Harry asked, his identity concealed by a hooded cloak.

"He must win. That's the message."

"The vision fairies need to be more generous," Harry commented, but neither Raiden nor Liu Kang were at all amused. "Any of those fighting for Earthrealm are obvious, maybe far too obvious too merit any special message because that would already be the goal of a then ignorant present Team Earthrealm." Raiden appreciated the wisdom and began looking for possibilities. "You should exercise caution Lord Raiden, use the visions as a warning and guideline without fixating and obsessing until you know about whom it refers too... interference could bring about even worse circumstances while trying to bring about a better one."

"The tournament begins," Raiden said.

"Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance..." Shang Tsung began. "You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me."

"Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?" Johnny Cage said loudly from nearby, amusing Harry who chuckled.

Shang Tsung coughed from behind Cage. Cage quickly turned to see Shang Tsung standing behind him.

"What? How did you-"

"Appearances can be deceiving," Shang Tsung replied, before levitating back to his throne.

Johnny Cage began the tournament by fighting Reptile, a Zaterran assassin, and defeated him. Cage fought Baraka next, but soon realized that he was expected too kill opponents and refused.

Harry, Liu Kang, and Raiden all approached Cage.

"You fought well," Raiden said.

"Thanks. Nice hat." Johnny replied, with a hint of mockery.

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, the-" Liu Kang said before being cut off.

"Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out." Johnny made too leave, but Kang got in his way.

"This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." Raiden said.

"Yeah, those things are real," Johnny replied sarcastically.

Raiden tried convincing Johnny that it was all real, but made no progress and Johnny quickly left too pursue the lovely blonde.

"I'm sure that he'll come around... He just needs too see more evidence." Harry reassured.

* * *

Harry's prediction proved true and Johnny Cage realized that it was real and asked them to help Sonya and her Commanding Officer. Raiden soon healed Jax, awing the soldier.

"Thank you... Raiden," Sonya said gratefully.

"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you foreseen?" Kang asked

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences." Raiden said.

"Shao Kahn would have to abide by the Elder Gods rules or be destroyed by them to serve as an example," Harry pointed out. "If he's on Earth in your vision then we would be a last resistance, but if he's arrogantly flouting the rules then a viable focus would be to fend off an invasion and decimate his forces until he makes his move to merge the realms... I'm confident that I could at the very least be alive after fighting a god, but Earth would still need defenders afterward."

"I doubt that Shao Kahn would be that arrogant," Raiden argued.

"I've learned too never doubt the arrogance of evil megalomaniacs. Most of them can be quite predictable or easily manipulated. Just something too think on, Lord Raiden, and a possibility to consider." Harry returned.

The Mortal Kombat tournament began soon after with Scorpion challenge Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei. Sadly, Kung Lao interfered and was defeated, and carried away by Liu Kang and Raiden. Nightwolf was defeated next, proving no match for him.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" Scorpion said angrily, his hand bursting into flame.

Quan Chi held up his hand. "Restraint, Scorpion."

Scorpion grudging calmed himself down and the hellfire disappeared,

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough," Shang Tsung promised before rising and leaving with Quan Chi following him.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub-Zero deserves death," Scorpion argued.

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe." Raiden said in warning.

"I will have my revenge!" Scorpion said angrily.

"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals," Raiden offered and Scorpion thought over the offer.

"And I would be willing too resurrect them also, but I can only resurrect them ten a day due to an inferior method of resurrect," Harry added. "Call it an insurance policy."

Scorpion nodded in agreement and Raiden, Harry, and Liu Kang left him alone.

Scorpion later appeared with Sub-Zero's skull and shattered it on the ground.

"Well, that didn't go as hoped," Harry said unhelpfully.

"Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi."

"Scorpion will pay for this!" Cyrax exclaimed angrily.

"Sub-Zero's fate is his own doing," Raiden pointed out.

"His own doing?!"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices. Such as the Cyber Initiative."

"I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition, our instincts."

"And your sex lives," Harry added, amusing the others.

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Raiden asked.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung," Cyrax retorted.

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expect better, even from an assassin." Raiden said.

"My loyalty is to the Grand Master."

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."

Cyrax walked away, followed by Baraka, who Harry suspected would try killing him.

* * *

Cyrax would fight and defeat Johnny Cage next, but would spare him.

"Kombatants!" Shang Tsung began. "I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... Ermac!"

Ermac appeared in a fighting kata and glowing with green energy.

"His opponent is Hadrian Potter," Shang Tsung announced, surprising Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade who had both seen some of his past fights.

"So much for being underestimated and keeping my identity under wraps," Harry quipped, before removing his cloak and conjuring a coat rack and hanging up his cloak. Harry opened a portal above the ground in front of him and stepped into it, and exited the portal a mere ten feet from Ermac.

"Be wary, Hadrian. He is unlike anything you have fought before." Raiden said in warning.

"It won't take me long to defeat him, Lord Raiden," Harry said calmly, already aware of his weaknesses. He was held together by magic and was composed of souls. Ermac was literally a super battery for Harry too absorb.

The fight was begun and Ermac wasted no time in attacking...

Harry caught the punch, pulled Ermac close and then absorbed all the souls and the magic holding them together, and infused himself with immense power.

"Thanks for supercharging me, Wang Chung," Harry said mockingly as Shang Tsung looked to be close too trying to murder Harry. Harry's body was quickly recovering from the damage taken from the rapid infusion of soul energy and magical energy.

"It's Shang Tsung!"

"That's nice," Harry replied indifferently before returning to Raiden's side via portal.

"Well done, Hadrian," Raiden said. "You and Liu Kang are now Earthrealm's only remaining fighters, but Outworld has four fighters remaining and our victory isn't yet assured."

"True, but better four enemies than eight," Harry replied. "Four is manageable despite not being ideal."

Liu Kang defeated Quan Chi, but refused to finish him off.

"Scorpion will face Hadrian Potter next," Shang Tsung announced.

Harry smirked and stepped forward...

Scorpion never stood a chance... his hellfire was absorbed by Harry and his weapons were all easily countered by Harry's own skill in martial arts.

"Impressive," Shang Tsung said in irritation. "But which one of you will fight Goro and earn the right too face me in Mortal Kombat?"

Harry let Raiden decide.

After a brief deliberation it was decided that Liu Kang would fight to avenge his ancestor with Harry held in reserve as backup.

"I will," Liu Kang said after a brief deliberation.

Shang Tsung opened a portal beneath Liu Kang's feet and Kang fell through it... he would return a while later as the victor of the fight.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!" Liu Kang said.

"You're awfully dramatic for a guy," Harry snarked, causing the others to chuckle.

Liu Kang glared playfully as Shang Tsung descended from his throne.

It was a lengthy, difficult, and intense fight for Liu Kang, but he narrowly won and was quickly congratulated by those from Earthrealm.

"Well done, Kang. Your ancestor has been avenged." Harry said. "You should kill him and end the threat for good. And Goro too."

"No, Hadrian. They are defeated and demoralized, and that's enough." Kang said in disagreement.

Shang Tsung and his surviving fighters departed Earthrealm for Outworld.

Unfortunately, Raiden's had amulet cracked further.

"Shao Kahn may try something more extreme... I advise you too increase security for the temple, order, and society sites." Harry said, opting for caution in the face of the unknown.

**Later that night...**

It was hours later and Raiden was fixated on the unknown he that must win.

"I do not understand why my amulet is further damaged. 'He must win'. If not Liu Kang, then who?"

"Ya got me. Not sure anybody coulda done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump."

Harry sensed Shang Tsung before he saw him and gave Raiden a knowing look, Raiden nodded in reply.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" Raiden asked, having sensed him too.

"What? Shang Tsung?!" Jax asked.

"You have been revitalized, I see. I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure." Raiden commented.

"The emperor has an offer, Raiden. A new tournament." Shang Tsung said.

"How generous of him..." Harry interjected mockingly. "And right after we just won too."

"Heh. I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours." Raiden commented in humor.

"The emperor proposes a single tournament, to replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm does not win, Outworld will absorb it. But if Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever." Shang Tsung offered.

"Terrible offer," Harry commented. "It's a lopsided deal and a possible trap."

"Give your emperor my regards," Raiden replied.

Shang Tsung's response was too smile and open a portal so that hundreds of Tarkata could attack the temple. Raiden began fighting Shang Tsung while Jax and Harry engaged the army...

Harry calmly levitated a hundred Tarkata, conjured arrows, and then launched them at the levitated Tarkata and killed them all before levitating into the air and striking enemies down with lightning, arrows, and spells. Harry was soon defending an unconscious Jax alongside Johnny Cage.

"You having fun yet, Cage?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yeah I am!" Johnny replied.

Harry used his powers over water too halt the attacking Tarkata and crush their brains.

"The hell was that?!" Johnny asked.

"I manipulated the water in their blood and crushed their brains," Harry replied.

"Have you considered starring in a horror movie?" Johnny asked seriously.

"Nope, just adult film," Harry replied, amusing Johnny.

Harry knelt by Jax and healed him up before using his magic too rejuvenate Johnny, Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and all the other Shaolin.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"I used my magic too remove fatigue from the fighters... I have a feeling that we'll be in yet another Mortal Kombat tournament soon." Harry replied.

"He gained a momentary advantage during our kombat and escaped. I now realize what we must do." Raiden said.

"Uggh... Anybody get the number o' that-? Wait. Where's Sonya?"

"Shang Tsung has taken her," Raiden replied.

"We've gotta find her!" Jax insisted.

"We will," Harry said in reassurance.

"We must follow them!" Kung Lao said.

"Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament," Raiden lamented.

"So unless we are willing too sterilize other realms and purge the powerbases of Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi then we are forced too accept. That could take one-to-twenty years though, conservatively." Harry said, not liking the unfavorable deal.

"Yes and we might miss some of their loyalists," Raiden said, before having a vision of Liu Kang punching a hole into Shao Kahn's chest.

"Another vision?" Jax asked.

"Yes. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps 'He must win' refers to another."

"Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!" Raiden announced and the Elder Gods acknowledged the agreement.

"Once Shao Kahn is beaten we need too purge his powerbase and unmerge the realms that he's merged so that no one can piggy back off his work. Which is easier said than done." Harry said.

"There are orbs that you can destroy too unmerge realms. With your magic you should be able too sense them." Raiden said.

After retrieving some weapons and giving Jax enchanted handguns and machine guns with extras for Sonya to use they departed for Outworld.

* * *

They entered Shao Kahn's throne room and Jax ended up fighting Baraka, thankfully defeating the hideous beast and then Raiden saw that they were going too execute Sonya. Raiden teleported them closer to her.

"Maybe you could try for even nearer next time? Where are we?" Johnny asked.

"I will inform you the instant I know," Raiden replied.

"Wish this damn tracking device worked in here."

"This is just like my movie 'Time Smashers'. We were goin' around in ti-"

"Give it a rest, will ya? Makin' my ears hurt."

"So what's the deal with you and Sonya, anyway? She's smokin' hot!"

"It's not like that. I'm her C.O."

"Honey like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so-"

"You'd be court martialed for sexual harassment and be one step above a rapist if you actually succeeded," Harry said, cutting Johnny off. "Now, maybe avoid saying something that will start a fight. Jax and Sonya aren't dating or sleeping together, which is what Jax basically said. Feel free too fight _after _the tournament." Johnny and Jax nodded.

Minutes later they encountered a woman in green.

"You lookin' for somethin'?" Jax asked.

"The Armoury is restricted. You will leave now." Jade replied.

"My heart isn't restricted to you. Wanna be redeemed by the power of love?" Harry quipped, amusing Jax and Johnny. "Seriously though. Your sides gonna lose, and I'm an immortal looking for a relationship, and you Edenians have very long life spans. It's mutually beneficial."

Jade refused and Jax fought her and knocked her out. Harry moved her out of the way where she wouldn't be stepped on.

"It's the little things that add up and demonstrate your care for a lady," Harry explained, amusing Johnny and Jax once more.

Sonya was easily rescued and then she and Jax left too escape Outworld. Raiden and Johnny went to investigate... Harry went to the tournament and promised too stall some.

Harry kept his word. He cut off Goro's arms and legs and then spared his life; condemning him to a fate worse than death. Baraka was burned alive and many others were slowly killed for sport and too stall while entertaining Shao Kahn. Thankfully Harry was fighting in place of the captured Shaolin, however few there were thanks to the increased security.

"Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother! You will bring him before me!"

"No one makes demands of the emperor! Reptile!"

Sadly this new Sub-Zero didn't kill Reptile.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer!" Sub-Zero said.

"And you shall."

Quan Chi summoned Scorpion with his magic and after briefly speaking, they fought and Sub-Zero won, preparing to finish him off... until the Cyber Lin Kuei appeared and ambushed him. Harry moved too stop them along with a newly arrived ninja, but Raiden stopped them for some reason. Shao Kahn allowed the Cyber Lin Kuei too take Sub-Zero away.

After preventing Harry from saving Sub-Zero, Raiden quickly left with Johnny and Smoke too appeal to Kitana's better nature.

Harry soon teleported away, having sensed Raiden, Smoke, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage near Jade and an unknown being who felt similar to Kitana.

Harry arrived just in time too halt Smoke and Jade from fighting and checked on the unconscious person...

"A clone, lovely," Harry commented, restraining it and suppressing its powers and acquiring DNA samples. "Well if she requires true loves kiss too wake her up, I'm not it. She's got a Tarkata mouth."

"Nasty," Johnny commented. "'Lord?' I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy- eh, girl. Guess he turned another one. What's Raiden got that I haven't got?"

"God-like power?" Liu Kang quipped.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" Kung Lao added.

"Jerks."

"I've got both of those and I can't charm Jade into my arms or my bed," Harry commented in annoyance. "I just need more time too bond with her."

"...if we do not save her, she will be executed. Kitana does not have much time!" Jade said. At the mention of Kitana they stepped forward and got involved... It was soon decided that Liu Kang and Kung Lao would go to rescue her while they fought in the tournament.

* * *

Johnny and Smoke were defeated by Reptile, but were thankfully left alive. Kitana was also here and Kung Lao and Liu Kang were unfortunately unaware. Harry was just glad that they had arrived, apparently learning of Kitana's location somehow. They were quickly convinced too fight in the tournament since Harry was the last one left.

"Hadrian Potter will face Shang Tsung," Shao Kahn announced, hoping that Harry could finally be defeated and killed and his soul used too empower Shang Tsung.

Harry and Shang Tsung decided too mock him by taking his form.

"You being the second sexiest man here now won't save you," Harry said in humor. "I'm gonna kick your perfect face in."

Shang Tsung return to his true form, smirked, and sent three green flaming skulls that Harry calmly absorbed.

"Afraid too get your hands dirty?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I will use them and crush your skull!" With that Shang Tsung attacked and quickly regretted it. Harry brutally punched Tsung and crushed his ribs before crushing his shoulder and right arm and then calmly taking Shang Tsung apart by crushing each of his limbs.

"You know. I like your strategy so much that I'm gonna steal it!" Harry said, before crushing Shang Tsung's skull and absorbing all the souls he had absorbed, his magic, and his own soul. Harry destroyed his body with holy fire for good measure.

Shao Kahn was forced too resort too killing the others now, but he never expected that Kung Lao would manage to defeat both Quan Chi and Kintaro. Despite the odds being against him Kung Lao survived and most importantly he had won.

"You see, Raiden? Earthrealm is fre-" Kung Lao said, but he never got to finish his sentence... Shao Kahn attacked him from behind like a coward and snapped his neck. The crowd cheered as their cowardly master celebrated his attack.

Liu Kang snapped and attacked Shao Kahn... despite all Shao Kahn's power, supposed divinity, and skill he was only able to match the enraged Shaolin Monk, but eventually even he fell. None were aware of Harry making a claim upon Shao Kahn's soul too add his power to his own.

"Destroy the body to make sure!" Harry called out.

Liu Kang charged up the attack, but he dispersed it at the last second.

"He's dead and beaten. There is no honor in mutilating a corpse." Liu Kang said.

Harry sighed and resurrected Kung Lao, denying Quan Chi his soul and putting everyone in higher spirits.

The Elder Gods acknowledged Liu Kang's victory.

"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever." Raiden said, as two of the Tarkata left with Shao Kahn's body. "But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's now temporary death was my own fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in that way. I see now. 'He must win' refers to you. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn, not Shang Tsung."

And then Raiden discovered that his amulet was worsening.

"It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged!"

"I need a drink and six women..." Harry muttered, amusing those nearby.

"Six?" Johnny asked, impressed.

"I regenerate fast, which includes my bodily fluids," Harry explained.

They returned to Earthrealm, with Kitana and Jade accompanying them this time.

* * *

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

**Review Responses:**

**Alexis R AC: Well he had three wives at the same time and one of them was a Veela, so he's hard to satisfy now too.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks.**

****Guest 1: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that I have a good reputation as a writer. I generally complete a story before publishing because otherwise I might not complete it due to my attention problems.****

**Yaw6113: Thanks.**

* * *

Earth was being invaded and Harry was extremely active in reducing the numbers sent at Earth's defenders and was calmly butchering entire armies with Fiendfyre, holy fire, blasting curses, army annihilating magical blasts, bullets, blades, conjuration, and physical kombat... Harry was actually having a lot of fun and he had been imbuing gems with life-force, magic, soul energy, and knowledge from the slain enemies with magic. Those artifacts were a masterpiece of alchemy, blood magic, soul magic, mind magic, and necromancy and were a powerful weapon of last resort.

Harry was just flying over the city when he noticed a cyborg and Sheeva fighting both Raiden, Smoke, and a police officer... Harry hit it with a lightning bolt to disable it, landed, and then disintegrated Sheeva.

"Hadrian," Raiden greeted.

"Lord Raiden," Harry returned. "Is that the cyberized Sub-Zero?"

"Yes."

"We can try removing the programming of the Cyber Lin Kuei, but Sub-Zero would be the best patient zero. No humor intended, of course." Harry said.

Everyone there agreed and Harry picked up Cyber Sub-Zero and put the cyborg over his shoulder.

"We will fall back to a nearby temple," Raiden said and then teleported them all away.

Once they arrived, Harry placed Cyber Sub-Zero on a nearby slab and began reprogramming him... which actually turned out to be simply disabling tech and code for enslaving him.

"Sub-Zero?" Smoke asked. "Can he hear me?"

"He should be able too."

"Sub-Zero?"

"Yes, Smoke," Sub-Zero returned.

"How do you feel?" Smoke asked.

"Incomplete..." Sub-Zero replied, referring to his body and soul.

**Minutes later...**

It was eventually decided that Sub-Zero would return to Outworld as a spy, which Harry deemed to be a high risk and high reward plan, but one of the few options that they had left.

"This is Sub-Zero," Sub-Zero said over communications, drawing their attention. "I have encountered Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell."

"Raiden, what is it? What did you see?" Nightwolf asked after Raiden had another vision.

"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable," Raiden replied. "All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power!"

"That is what Sub-Zero has found?" Nightwolf asked.

"No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril," Raiden said, having seen his amulet worsening. "How could I have failed Earthrealm?"

"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you. Sub-Zero, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily."

"Hurry. The spell appears to be nearly complete." Sub-Zero replied.

"I'll open a portal to get you closer," Harry said and did exactly that, with Nightwolf nodding and entering the portal.

"You've used a lot of magic today, Hadrian," Raiden said in concern.

"Only 20% and largely because I've been using mass destruction against armies. It stops them hard and fast, but it's draining. I'm more than fine." Harry replied.

And then discussion turned to Raiden's visions... and eventually someone mentioned that Raiden's visions were helping too save lives.

"But how do we know?" Sonya asked. "Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future."

"All futures are possible futures, Sonya. Visions are warnings from the future, deities, and the spirits. You're all gonna call me crazy, but my theory is valid... Shao Kahn has violated the rules laid out by the Elder Gods and if he attempts to merge Earthrealm into Outworld then he will be destroyed by the Elder Gods... That could be the answer." There was outrage, but Raiden silenced them in interest.

"It's an answer that we logically wouldn't consider without a hint from future Raiden and the chances of any of us truly killing Kahn in kombat are small. We can't beat Shao Kahn's forces in such a way that it would secure Earth in the long-term with one victory... there has to be enough fighters left to defend the Earth after the battle is won. If Shao Kahn is arrogant enough too try merging the realms then my theory is proven right, but, if not, then we simply need to fend off an invasion designed to damage, demoralize, and weaken Earth's ability to defend itself. Either way, once this is done the Tarkata, Centaurians, and Shokans must be wiped out or reduced in number and the other merged realms must be separate to prevent someone from exploiting Shao Kahn's work to their advantage."

This was deemed strategically sound by everyone, but most weren't thrilled about genocide despite them also understanding its necessity.

"Also, we _know _that Raiden's future was bad and this current timeline only _might _be bad," Harry added.

Nightwolf returned and informed them that Earthrealm's souls were safe, but Raiden's amulet worsened.

"No! How is it not enough?!" Raiden asked, slamming his hand down upon a slab. "I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished."

"But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm!" Liu Kang replied.

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods," Raiden replied.

"Thanks, Raiden. We value your contributions too." Harry quipped, amusing the others despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Hadrian, you will lead until we return. Do what you feel is necessary and wise too save Earthrealm." Raiden said, before teleporting himself and Liu Kang away.

"Well, now what?" Stryker asked. "Standing around here won't do us any good."

"Wait!" Sub-Zero exclaimed, looking around. "The Lin Kuei! They surround us!"

"Sucks for them," Harry quipped, before restraining them all. "Reprogram those you feel will aid in Earth's defense. Rely on Sub-Zero and Smoke's knowledge of them, and kill any not of use to our cause before they become a threat to it." They nodded and soon gained several new allies within a few minutes.

Harry sensed the foul magic before he saw the source, but it was Kitana that gave them the persons name.

"Mother..." Kitana said as Harry shielded everyone against her banshee like scream.

"Defensive positions! I have a plan with low risks and high rewards!" Harry said, and everyone nodded and took cover.

"She's my mother!" Kitana argued.

"Save your strengths, I think that we'll need it for the next big threat or wave of attacks. I shall purify her." Harry replied.

Harry telekinetically lifted Sindel up, flipped her over and put her onto the ground and began chanting Latin... Binding Sindel with ropes of pure Light Magic, forming a circle of holy fire around her, and chanting for a purification spell. With Sindel not being as powerful as she would have been with Shang Tsung's absorbed souls aiding her, she was soon purified.

Unfortunately, Shao Kahn had sensed this and had arrived early.

"Shao Kahn, congratulations! Your wife and supposed daughter are now better off without you!" Harry said, mocking the prick. "And now they get too see you get your ass kicked." Harry charged up, using the souls he had absorbed, and hit Shao Kahn with a magical blast powerful enough to kill an army and sent Kahn flying into a building.

Harry teleported away and hit Shao Kahn with a magically enhanced punch that shook the city, damaging his own body from the power, strain, and force from wielding such power, but Harry's powers healed him and allowed him to keep beating Shao Kahn down.

Shao Khan endured a horrific beat down, being castrated, having a lung crushed, blinded in his left eye, and suffering uncountable broken bones... Harry was faster, could deal nightmare inducing damaging, and his power and strength were both immense.

But Shao Kahn was enraged and he used his Wrath Hammer to crush Harry's mid-section, nearly tearing Harry in half from the force from the blow, but Harry was still alive and aware and the Khan then crushed his arms, legs, upper chest, and then finally Harry's head before walking away to complete his new Konquest.

Harry quickly realized that he was essentially a paper dragon; he could deal massive damage, but he couldn't take a major hit from physically strong gods.

_"You'll adapt, Hadrian,"_ Death spoke into Harry's mind. _"I'm helping you heal and adapt. Thankfully your entire form was crushed so the adaptation will be full body."_

"Yay," Harry quipped sarcastically from his newly restored mouth.

Harry was fully restored went too aid his allies again. Harry appeared before everyone in tattered clothes covered in blood... unknowingly showing off the head of his penis too.

"Oh, bitch boy!" Harry called out from nearby, causing Johnny to snicker.

Shao Khan snarled and unleashed repeated blasts of green energy from his eyes and hands that Harry endured, built up a resistance too, and then proceeded too continue fighting Shao Khan.

Khan used his Wrath Hammer to attack Harry, but Harry was far more durable now and easily withstood the blows and cut off one of Khan's arms to lessen his ability to deliver greater blows.

Shao Khan, desperate to complete his Konquest, held a resisting Harry still with his telekinesis and then enhanced his strike with his magic and green energy and crushed Harry from head-to-toe while still taking damage...

Harry used his last conscious thought too teleport the other Kombatants away, leaving only himself and Raiden there.

"Protect the Earth and its allies if we fail," Harry said before his head was crushed again, but Harry sending all the other Kombatants away to safety gave Khan a chance in his mind. Khan failed to notice the look that Harry gave Raiden.

When Harry regained consciousness, it was to see a concerned Raiden.

"I'm guessing they intervened?" Harry asked, picking himself up.

"Indeed," Raiden replied. "I thought you had exaggerated your immortality, but thankfully you had not."

"We need too retrieve the others. I sent them to my castle for safety." Harry said.

"I'll teleport us," Raiden said.

"I'm not helpless Raiden," Harry replied with a smile. "Far from it. I'm now significantly more durable. I still have my immense magical power." To prove it, Harry suddenly teleported them both to his castle.

When they arrived they were greeted by a very annoyed group of kombatants.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, getting the apology out of the way. "If we failed then my servants had orders too aid you all in opposing Shao Kahn and surviving. My theory was correct, however, and Shao Kahn was destroyed by the Elder Gods."

"You could have ordered us too retreat," Sonya pointed out, avoiding looking at Harry's exposed groin. The Edenians had no such objections.

"And Shao Kahn could have killed you all with your backs turned and some of you may have objected," Harry gave Liu Kang a pointed look when he said that.

"Can you put on some new clothes?" Liu Kang asked, not liking that Kitana was discreetly looking at Harry's penis and being annoyed by that.

Harry sighed. "You mortals and your shyness." Harry used magic to cleanse himself and then repaired his clothes. "We need too secure Earth and check for surviving invaders, repair what we can, and reinforce key areas such as the Shaolin Temple, Order of Light locations, the White Lotus Society locations, and possibly several military bases and Special Forces bases. I won't be powerful enough too restore the cities until I've recovered for hours though."

"You can do that?" Jax asked in surprise.

"Yes, it will be power intensive though and warding requires massive amounts of power so I'll need too rest after doing that."

"How much of your full power did you use?" Raiden asked in concern.

"60%," Harry replied. "If I can push my magical limits I should become stronger, which is why I want too go ahead and ward some locations."

"You should rest and do it all in one day then. You resurrected yourself from death twice in one day." Raiden said.

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked, summarizing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm essentially immortal and ageless, but with unrivaled regenerative and adaptive abilities. Unfortunately, due too my sub-species being adapted to magical combat, our physical abilities aren't as great as they could be. Me getting pulverized into paste twice and regenerating made me far more durable. Irritating as hell though." Harry replied. "Me depleting my magic will force it to increase due to demand... if I do it right then I can grow my power 20-30%, but I need too exploit my current exhaustion."

"Very well," Raiden agreed.

After offering Sindel, Kitana, and Jade a place to stay at his Castle, which was accepted, Harry departed to place the wards and he ended up forming golems for the Shaolin, Order of Light, and White Lotus Society.

It was unavoidable though. Someone ended up asking the big question.

"How have you and your power remained undetected for so long?" Sonya asked.

"I only use it in secure locations for training and I've only been on this version of Earth since 1944. I was 540 years old then." Harry replied, shocking everyone except Raiden.

"There are other versions of Earth? Cool. Am I awesome on everyone of them?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think you existed on my Earth, actually. Or if you did then you weren't famous." Harry replied. "Sad but true."

"What happened that caused you to leave your home?" Liu Kang asked.

"Magic was exposed. We had hidden for centuries, but the non-magicals had learned of our existence and plotted. They attacked magical locations too bring us under control and abducted my great grand-daughter for study. Their actions started a war that didn't end well for them, but once it was over all I had left were bad memories of that world... so I left." Harry replied, shocking those ignorant of his past.

"How'd you manage to win?" Jax asked. "I assume they had nukes and more advanced weaponry than us."

"They underestimated our magical abilities, they quit when they realized that we could kill millions at a time and tried nuking us. They started the war in 2100 A.D. and lost it within two years." Harry creatively evaded any questions about his destructive capabilities, but agreed too let them salvage advanced weapons tech too improve Earth's ability to defend itself. This would happen _after _Harry tore down Shao Kahn's empire too prevent anyone from exploiting his gains, an idea that was lauded by everyone in the know. Harry's decision to go alone so that Earth could have plenty of defenders was controversial, but it was understandable and Harry was confident that he could achieve his goals with little or no aid.

Harry departed Earth with three sexy Edenian women, one of which (Sindel) he was sleeping with. Harry would be liberating Edenia first and would use that alliance and any slain soldiers of Shao Kahn as undead soldiers too aid in his liberation of other realms... it would be interesting.

* * *

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ronin Kenshin: Thanks.**

* * *

**The Fall of an Empire.**

Liberating Edenia was extremely easy with Sindel, Kitana, and Jade using their influence and status. Harry only had too engage in a few battles and fights... Tarkata and Centaurians were all exiled back to Outworld proper and Edenia was unmerged from Outworld. Tanya, a known traitor to Edenia was slain by Harry, who absorbed her soul and took blood samples. Rain, another traitor, suffered the worst beating of his near immortal existence and had his soul absorbed too. Harry gained immense power in Edenia, improving his power over water, fire, weather, and fighting ability.

Edenia was fortified with greater wards and everyone who died in service to it would add their power to a form of sacrificial protection.

Despite all of the amazing sex with Sindel, Harry left Edenia too continue dismantling Shao Kahn's empire. Harry would miss Sindel, he already knew her so well that it was scary and instinctively knew how to give her immense pleasure. Harry was sorely tempted too pursue a relationship with her, but he trusted his instincts and had decided against it.

Outworld proved to be more challenging and required some political maneuvering... as such Harry decided too approach Kotal Kahn, the usurper of Shao Kahn's throne.

Harry opted for a mild demonstration to Kotal that showed how vulnerable he was to assassination by simply appearing in his throne room.

Defeating his guards and forcing him down onto his throne was a simple matter at Harry's level of power and skill.

"An assassin sent by Mileena, I presume?" Kotal asked, resisting the pressure forcing him into his seat.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. I'd like too capture her so that you can publicly execute her, win your war for the throne, and provide Outworld with peace and stability." Harry said.

"What is it that you want in return?"

"Quite simple. If Outworld loses enough Mortal Kombat's then it and all those absorbed by it will then be konquered in one act. Someone exploiting Shao Kahn's work can easily continue where he left off and can endanger the many realms." Harry explained, annoying Kotal. "I will win your war for you and I will give you Mileena, but in return you will cede all of the realms but Outworld and Osh-Tekk and unite with Earthrealm, Edenia, and any other realms against common enemies. Naturally any agreement will be magically binding and breaking it will therefore be fatal."

"You ask too much for too little in return," Kotal replied. "I would be seen as weak."

"Tell them its part of a greater plan for prosperity and peace and that the other realms were on the verge of uniting against you. Its happening either way. I'm simply offering you a chance at peace, prosperity, and an additional realm too rule while building up alliances too kombat the next big threat. Edenia has already been unmerged from Outworld and was fortified. Jade speaks highly of you by the way." Harry said, and Kotal was angry about the unfavorable circumstances but he softened some at the mention of Jade's name.

"What threat is it that you have in mind?" Kotal asked. "No one invests such effort on a mere suspicion of a threat."

"Shinnok tried escaping years ago with backing from pawns in the Netherrealm and Quan Chi suggested that Shao Kahn try merging Earth without having won ten Mortal Kombat tournaments. He's active and has supporters so I'm not going too make easy for him if he makes his move as expected." Harry replied.

Kotal sighed after briefly thinking over it.

"I will agree to your terms, but I want the Arnyek Islands also."

"D'Vorah only cares for the Hive and would betray you to someone stronger," Harry pointed out.

"Then it is good that I have you for an ally then," Kotal replied.

"Good enough," Harry agreed.

They began signing the contracts between them, contracts that obligated Kotal too agree with an alliance between Earthrealm, Edenia, Outworld, and other realms brought into the fold. Kotal signed his contract in blood, but Harry used blood from an animal as a precaution.

With an agreement reached, Harry and Kotal began their war against Mileena and Reiko... Harry used the blood previously taken from Mileena too track her down. After that it was a simple matter of destroying her support base by purging the Tarkata and Shokan, which was more of a challenge then catching Mileena.

Harry also met a very lovely lady named Skarlet and seduced her while fighting and ended up leaving there with a very attractive woman on his arm. Harry was thrilled to be immune to her blood magic, naturally, but he channeled his power into her via sex magic through his seed. They had a lot of fun slaughtering Shao Kahn's supporters with Skarlet getting more power than she had ever dreamed of.

Harry had also acquired the Kamidogu's for Outworld and Chaosrealm and had sealed them away so that only he could use them.

Between that and having continued imbuing gems with life-force, magic, soul energy, and knowledge from his many slain enemies Harry was quite pleased with his amassed power.

Zaterra was unmerged from Outworld along with the other realms and soon only Vaeternus remained...

Harry ended up going skinny dipping in lava for that, but he was unharmed and Nitara unmerged Vaeternus from Outworld without so much as thanking him, which Harry found extremely rude.

* * *

After visiting Edenia to check on all of them and politely refusing Sindel's offer of being her consort again; reminding her that she only wanted a lover, Harry returned to Earth after having a threesome with Sindel and Skarlet.

Lord Raiden arrived in a flash of lightning.

"Welcome back to Earthrealm, Hadrian," Raiden said.

"It's good to be back, Lord Raiden," Harry returned.

"The Elder Gods have informed me of your successes in countering the potential threats of Shinnok and Quan Chi. The alliances that you have formed should secure Earthrealm for millennia." Raiden said, proving that the Elder Gods were stalking Harry.

"The results aren't as great as I'd hoped for, but I'll agree they're still impressive. Outworld, Osh-Tekk, and the Arnyek Islands will aid us against common threats under Kotal Kahn's leadership. Edenia will aid us and Vaeternus is open to the option of an alliance against common enemies and threats, but that will need to be negotiated with them." Harry replied. "By the way, this is my girlfriend Skarlet."

"Nice to meet you, Skarlet," Raiden said.

"Likewise," Skarlet returned, but she was surprised to actually be welcomed there.

"We do need to schedule a meeting between the White Lotus Society, Order of Light, Shaolin Monks, and the Special Forces. They need to be updated and involved in any future negotiations and I still need to take the Special Forces on a salvage trip to my Earth, which also needs to be scheduled." Harry said and Raiden agreed.

"I assumed that you would want to rest some first," Raiden commented.

"I'll mostly be a tour guide there and I also have my castle which is fit for royalty... literally, my ancestor was a Queen," Harry replied. "Besides, I can always take a vacation afterward."

"Very well," Raiden replied. "I will contact them all and arrange for a meeting. I'll also gather Earthrealms other defenders... perhaps they can be of help to the Special Forces and yourself."

"Some of them might join the SF," Harry agreed.

Raiden departed to contact everyone and schedule the meeting.

**One week later...**

The meeting was set up sooner than expected and given that Harry was central to it, he would speak first. After all the greetings and introductions were gotten out of the way, Harry got started.

"Okay, first let me state that if any of you are nervous then just imagine me in my underwear..." Harry began, amusing several people. "Ladies, you're welcome. Guys, you have a new goal to aspire too." That got some real laughter. "Okay, now that everybody has loosened up, I'll begin."

"As you all know Earth, commonly known as Earthrealm to those of the other realms, was invaded by Shao Kahn and his armies and after a lengthy battle, great sacrifice, and immense bravery being shown we all triumphed and kicked their collective asses and sent the survivors, of which there were few, all fleeing back to their homes." Harry said, impressing everyone with his oratory skills. "But Shao Kahn's own multi-realm empire was still in one piece and there was a power vacuum just waiting to be filled by another tyrant. With that in mind I first traveled to Edenia with their surviving royal family and drove Shao Kahn's force from the realm and unmerged it first."

"On Outworld itself I worked with Kotal Kahn, an honorable warrior who was spoken highly of by several people and together we captured the genetic experiment Mileena and her general Reiko, with Mileena being publicly executed and Kotal Kahn pledging to aid Earth or Earthrealm and Edenia against any common enemies. Kotal Kahn was entrusted with dominion of Outworld, Osh-Tekk; his original home realm before people were targeted for genocide, and the Arnyek Islands. This agreement was sealed in a magically binding contract, using our respect bloods, and the penalty for breaking it is death." Harry said, surprising everyone. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Sonya said, standing up. "Why the hell would you sign a contract that could kill you?"

"I fully intend to aid Outworld, even if I'm alone. I'm the bound party and I'm expected to convince you all to agree. Keep in mind that this is for common enemies. If the enemy states or is blatant in their intent then I'm obligated to help defend our new allies. And since my power and skill has only grown, Kotal didn't have an issue with me being the sole guaranteed ally." Harry replied, satisfying Sonya and Special Forces with his answer.

"Any other questions?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Where'd you find the sexy redhead?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Outworld," Harry replied. "She tried killing me for the bounty, couldn't injure me, and I convinced her to just join me instead... we killed thousands and then had sex for hours surrounded by the mangled bodies of our enemies. Before you disrupt us further, Johnny. Yes, it was awesome. No, I didn't use protection because I'm immune to disease and I can render myself temporarily sterile."

"Are you gonna be a daddy?" Johnny asked teasingly.

"I've fathered twelve children before coming to this Earth and they're all smarter than you," Harry quipped, amusing most of the room. "Are you done, kiddo? Or do we need to send you out of the room with some crackers and a juice box?" More laughter.

Johnny remained silent after a glare from Sonya.

"It's also my duty to inform, or remind you in some cases, that Vampires; also called the Moroi are real and open to negotiations for an alliance. I had to go skinny dipping in lava to unmerge Vaeternus, their realm, from Outworld so I'm somewhat optimistic."

"The Special Forces has been expanded to include all of Earth and we can guard diplomats during the talks," Jax said.

"I'm also here to schedule the salvage trip to my home Earth... keep in mind that I'll also be limited by the number of times that I can travel between universes. One trip per week, one way, and contact will be impossible." Harry added.

"Why will it be impossible?" Sonya asked.

"Think of each universe as an egg, it takes a lot of energy to crack that shell, but I'll technically be cracking two of them. It would logically take multiple nuclear reactors to power communications on each side and all of the reactors were deactivated on my home Earth. There is also the possibility of weakening the barriers between the two universes and allowing spill-over from conflicts and that's why I'd really like to only make one trip." Harry replied.

"One trip won't be enough to loot technology on the scale you spoke of," Jax pointed out.

"I can manipulate reality... I can allow you too store entire nuclear arsenals in one suitcase. Tanks, planes, ships, advanced body armor, and other tech can be stored in magically reinforced and expanded trunks and then transported between the universes. Simply preparing crates, trunks, and cases will allow for an assessment of what all can be transported... I'll cast the necessary spells on them all." Harry replied, going into a brief explanation about how it would be enough.

"Okay, that should work then," Jax agreed. "If you're done with your report we can begin deciding who will be going."

"I'm done," Harry added in reply.

"I'd like to volunteer to lead the salvage trip," Sonya said.

"I wanna go too," Johnny said.

"Way to play it cool, JC," Harry mocked, amusing several people. "Oh, Sonya's going? I'll tag along and make it a romantic getaway for us!" Harry added mockingly, causing a lot of laughter with his Johnny Cage impression.

"We aren't dating," Sonya pointed out, smirking at an annoyed Johnny.

"Seriously? Not even one date?" Sonya nodded no. "I'm clearly going to have to give Johnny some pointers."

"I do fine. I could probably teach you a few things, old man." Johnny replied arrogantly.

"How to get rejected, perhaps," Harry quipped. "I've been with more women than years I have lived and I've filmed most of it. I had an orgy with magical creatures that were sexually insatiable and then I left them all exhausted afterward." Everyone looked confused and kinda grossed out.

"You're bragging about bestiality?" Johnny asked in confusion and disgust.

"Oh no, they were kind of like Succubi; humanoid, gorgeous, preferred to be tired out during sex and they mostly preferred to avoid marital commitment, and they get mildly offended when called human. Thus me referring to them as magical creatures." Harry replied. "Anyway, we're all getting side-tracked. Sonya has volunteered to lead the Special Forces salvage trip, but if I say somethings dangerous; even an innocuous looking plant, then it is dangerous. There are magical plants, animals, some necromancers may have undead thralls hidden in water, and there are tombs that have been heavily warded."

Everyone nodded.

"I will have you living in my castle mostly to avoid any attacks," Harry added.

"Out of curiosity, who or what could attack them?" Jax asked.

"Basically any magical creature that was deemed a myth here, wizards, non-magical humans, criminal outlaws, and the normal animals," Harry replied. "Not all wizards agreed with the near-eradication of non-magicals and were preaching forgiveness, the power of love and friendship, and wanted to pretend that everything was fine. I came here in 1944 so its been a while since I've been back on that Earth."

It was eventually agreed that Sonya would lead about 200 people to the alternate Earth, Johnny, Liu Kang, Skarlet, and, of course, Harry himself would be going too.

"Can Kitana come along?" Liu Kang asked.

"If she wants too, but things are awkward with us because I was banging her sexy mommy," Harry replied. "And her friend Jade... she walked in on me and Jade too. So it'll be really awkward." Liu Kang's eye was twitching. He really didn't like that Kitana had seen Harry naked.

"You should all be warned that Hadrian was a much different person back then and had endured loss that made him do horrible things... you'll learn about his past there," Raiden said in warning... concerning everyone in the room.

"He means I was twisted by rage and killed a bunch of people to end a war," Harry added. "You're still gonna get pranked for revealing that though, Raiden." Harry cast a harmless spell on Raiden for amusement and Raiden's eyes turned pink.

"What did you do to me?" Raiden asked in mild anger.

"Turned your lightning a pink color," Harry replied smirking. "Harmless, but mildly amusing."

"Like you?" Liu Kang asked teasingly.

"No, like your dick," Harry returned, causing laughter and Liu Kang to glare. "You're the one who wanted to get snarky, kid. And after me putting in a good word for you with Kitana's mom. Some friend..." Harry added with false sadness.

With their plans made, the Special Forces began gathering containers to transport technology in, Liu Kang contacted Kitana to invite her to travel to another Earth; Sindel would approve out of curiosity of Harry's past and Jade would be sent with Kitana, Johnny would clear up his schedule to travel, and Harry went to have more sex with Skarlet and would also Charm the containers for the Special Forces.

* * *

It was finally time to leave this Earth, but the SF had run into a minor logistics issue. Transporting all of the containers... Harry simply explained that they could store them in other containers. Shrinking them might be too much magic given what would be contained within them.

They were soon ready to go and Harry gathered up his power and opened a large portal for everyone to go through, with everyone running through it...

* * *

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: Any word choices in particular?**

* * *

**Earth, HP-Universe.**

Everyone arrived in London... a London still ruined by the war. They were shocked, horrified, and in awe, while wondering who or what could have caused all of the damage.

"Where are we?" Johnny asked.

"London... or the ruins of it, anyway," Harry replied. "This is where they started trying to purge magic first."

"What happened?" Sonya asked in horror.

"They dissected my sweet five-year old great grand-daughter to understand magic and devise 'cures' and counters for it. The government and military were first on the chopping block followed by the zealots and all those who refused too let magicals live in peace." Harry replied. "Brace yourself, everyone. Britain wasn't the only nation devastated. All governments wanted magical super soldiers, numerous religions wanted us gone, and many others just wanted magical solutions to almost every problem they had and they refused to believe that magic couldn't solve them all."

"Believe it or not, I once fought people who wanted to eradicate non-magicals and put them in prison," Harry said. "Seeing my innocent great grand-daughter dissected was the last in a long line of pushes... I killed the entire royal family, the army, navy, and air force; pretty much the entire government. I was beyond reason and beyond considering mercy for our tormentors."

"That really isn't an excuse, Harry," Liu Kang said nervously.

"I was made an orphan at age one, abused throughout childhood, had numerous attempts on my life while I was still a child, lost my last chance at a father figure, watched my friends die in a war before I was even nineteen years old, and then someone tried to dose me with Love Potions and make me their personal sex slave and bank... this slowly chipped away at my sanity, goodness, mercy, and my restraint against solving problems permanently... my innocent grand-daughter dying and the persecution against magical kind and the imminent genocide caused me to just purge most of the non-magicals from existence for the permanent solution and make our sub-species dominant once more."

They were distracted by the sound of apparition... they were surrounded by dozens of Aurors.

"Identify yourselves!" An Auror ordered.

"Lord Hadrian Potter-Emrys-le Fay," Harry replied. "You're all dismissed!"

"Ha! Harry Potter died years ago!" The idiot replied.

"Clearly not," Harry replied mockingly, showing off his Lordship rings. "Off you go now. I have things to do and I've already met my idiocy quota for the week." Harry conjured up a storm with plenty of lightning as a warning.

"You just threatened the police, didn't you?" Sonya asked in clear disapproval.

"It's illegal to detain me anyway and none of you are magical... they wouldn't be too fond of you," Harry replied. "We should hit up a military base or two before heading to my castle for the night."

Sonya nodded in agreement and Harry teleported them all to the nearest one.

"This is really clean," Johnny commented, looking around at the base.

"Stasis spells... thought I might need the technology someday. I didn't, but I did experiment some. I have a really nice private jet that I've never even used." Harry replied.

"Oh, dude. You've gotta show me it." Johnny said, eager to see a futuristic luxury jet.

"It's loosely based on a design by Mercedes-Benz and Lufthansa... travels at a cruising speed of mach 4. It's awesome."

It took the Special Forces five hours to empty out that base of military hardware and technology and it was almost nightfall by then.

"I'll take us to my castle for the night. It's wards are as close to invincible as possible and you can all sleep soundly there and my servants can see to it that you're all taken care of." Harry said and the reactions varied from being thrilled, surprised, or confused.

"How do you still have servants employed from another world?" Liu Kang asked.

"They're members of a symbiotic race that require magic to exist... in short their link to me feeds them my magic and keeps them alive for centuries. It will _seem _like slavery, but without magic they essentially slowly die of starvation and thirst at the same time and finally die a month or two after having the bond broken." Everyone nodded, correctly assuming that Harry was being honest, but still wanting to verify his words.

* * *

When Harry's guests arrived at Castle le Fay, they were amazed at its size that was, unknown to them all, comparable to that of Hogwarts, and had elaborate grounds that surpassed any palace of sovereign rulers of nations. It was, as intended by Morgan le Fay and Harry who modernized it, fit for royalty, and no expense was spared.

"How rich are you dude?" Johnny asked.

"I was a multi-billionaire before looting several nations treasuries and I had it in rare metals, gems, art, rare objects, and an immense collection of hoarded knowledge. Basically if it was valuable, then I wanted it." Harry replied.

They entered the Entrance Hall and were awed by the tasteful decorations...

"Who are the babes?" Johnny asked, pointing at the currently still pictures of Fleur, Daphne, and Padma.

"My deceased wives," Harry replied, annoyed. Harry had deactivated them to properly heal from their deaths.

Harry had his house-elves help them get settled in and escort them around.

They were shown the movie theater, indoor pool, sauna, gym, great hall, library, their bedrooms and were informed of the internet access to the now archived internet. Johnny tried looking at porn and was informed that porn wasn't preserved and the wards broadcasted what Johnny had tried doing to everyone.

"Did you prank me?" Johnny asked in humiliation.

"No. That was in place to warn me of my misbehaving children. Porn is for losers who can't get laid or make their own. But people can still have sex without me knowing though. I just liked annoying my perv children."

"So I still have a chance with Sonya," Johnny commented.

"If you'd give a relationship with her a chance then you would get there in time," Harry advised. "She can see your intentions from a mile away, kid."

Johnny waved the advice away. "Where can I find some good movies to copy?"

"Internet, type Transcript wiki," Harry replied. Harry also suggested a few low budget and high grossing films for him. "Searching for low budget and high grossing films should help... print off whatever you need but you might want to read criticism too and modify scripts as needed." Johnny nodded and went off to research.

"This is a very nice castle," Kitana complimented nervously, not sure about Harry anymore. Harry had killed a lot humans... possibly billions.

"Don't be afraid, Kitana. I have no quarrel with you or Edenia." Harry said in understanding. "And thank you."

"Did my mother know that you had royal ancestors and were nobility when she propositioned you?" Kitana asked.

"No, my titles aren't relevant in another universe... she just wanted a skilled lover and that was all," Harry replied.

"She offered to make you her consort," Kitana pointed out. That was a marriage.

"Yes, but purely for my sexual prowess rather than out of any love for me," Harry returned. "Your mother and I can have as much sex as we like without that... I only marry for love."

Kitana just let the subject drop, not liking talking about her mothers sex life.

Everyone would have a wonderful feast prepared by the house-elves and they would loudly talk and bond, reminding Harry of his youth at Hogwarts. Harry would join them, refusing to sit on his throne and look down upon them all.

**Two hours later...**

Things were winding down and many had retired early to their rooms to relax, sleep, read, or bathe, but Harry was hanging out with Sonya, Johnny, Skarlet, Kitana, and Jade. That was quickly by a loud gong sound from the wards.

"What was that?" Sonya asked.

"Someone attacking the wards to get my attention..." Harry replied distractedly, causing some concern. "Don't worry. It's nowhere near enough to even weaken them by half a percent. Probably some family who wants to confirm my existence. I'll be right back." Harry apparated away.

Harry arrived just inside the wards where the attack was... and it was his eldest son, James, who stupidly used a Philosopher's Stone due to his prideful over-reliance on alchemy, a skill that he mastered with great distinction. Due to that, James both was and looked extremely old.

"Father," James said in shock.

"Hello, son," Harry said. Harry keyed James back into the wards and then apparated them into the Great Hall.

"Who's Father Time?" Johnny asked, getting a glare from Harry and James.

"My eldest son, James," Harry replied. Harry introduced everyone as they realized just how old Harry truly was by looking at his son. James was noticeably frigid in his greetings, disdaining all non-magicals for what they did too his grand-daughter.

Harry and James soon left the Great Hall, with James being quite angry, and Harry apologizing to his friends.

"Why do you have those damn monkeys at the dinner table?!" James asked loudly, with several people hearing him.

Unknown to Harry or James, Sonya, Skarlet, Johnny, Kitana, Liu Kang, and Jade all followed them quietly in case it devolved into a fight.

"They're from another world and innocent of any crimes that the non-magicals committed here. They're also my friends and guests and you will not insult them in my presence." Harry warned coldly.

"_Why _are they here?" James asked.

"Their Earth is targeted for alien invasion and I brought them here to salvage advanced technology to defend the world with. I've been involved for decades and the technology they gain here will save billions of lives."

"Why even bother? You could return here and live a life of peace and hedonism!"

"I'm needed there and I've already made a huge difference. It helps me feel like I'm slowly atoning for my actions." Harry said, annoyed by his sons disdain for non-magicals and selfishness.

"This again?" James asked in disgust for his fathers apparent weakness. "Muggles started the war and you ended it and their threat forever! Never again will those filthy animals dare cross us! They _deserved _to be _cleansed_!"

"I spared some who I sensed wouldn't continue spreading a hatred of magic or other counter-productive beliefs. Children had their memories modified or removed. They were reminded of our strength and shown mercy." Harry had never tried assigning the blame upon James; James begged and Harry caved in. Harry was the murderer.

"You should have killed them all! Every single one of them! Their children too! I had to _beg you _to avenge our losses; you only wanted to kill those directly involved with no collateral damage and it went too slowly. You demanded surrender but you weren't causing enough death and destruction to force one." James spat.

"I'd hoped that punishing the guilty parties would get the point across and that it would help you over your obsessive hatred of non-magicals," Harry replied, angering James. "Your hatred of those involved was more than justified, but the innocents deserved mercy. Their governments ordered it, religions supported it, and the ignorant hounded us, but millions of people were fully neutral and no matter what you demanded I refused to harm them."

"Why didn't you leave behind your Emrys and le Fay Lordships to me?" James asked, having held a grudge over that for decades. "I could have defended our people if we were attacked."

"Or you could have acted on your hatred and used arcane battle magic to commit genocide," Harry pointed out. "You remind me too much of myself, son. You inherited my cunning, ruthlessness, strategic ability, my intellect, and even the power level that I had when you were conceived. You have little interest in the better parts of human nature. I never found a member of my family that I could trust with such power."

"You'll never trust me with it?" James asked, discreetly withdrawing his wand. Harry was well aware of his sons intentions and his drawing of his wand, and Harry was heartbroken by his sons patricidal desires.

"No," Harry replied, knowing what was coming and discreetly securing the room from entry.

"Avada Kedavra!" James spat in hatred.

Harry didn't defend himself, he didn't redirect the spell, or even dodge... Harry just let it hit... to zero effect.

"H-how?" James asked in shock. "That would kill immortals using the Elixir of Life, horcruxes, blood magic, or any other known method."

Harry was grateful that he had always kept the secret to his immortality to himself.

Harry disarmed James, restrained him, and began stripping him of much of his magical strength while also letting his friends in. James was soon left a mere wizard rather than an Archmage and was cursed so that his power could grow no further. James was blocked from entering the wards and he had all knowledge of House le Fay or House Emrys' properties removed from his mind.

Harry banished his son moments later.

"I thought you were going to kill him for a second," Johnny commented in relief.

Harry gave Johnny an offended look. "I banned him from entering any of my remaining properties under pain of death and I stripped him of most of his power and all knowledge of my properties."

Harry decided to retire for the night.

* * *

The Special Forces would acquire thousands of tanks, aircraft, fire arms, body armor, tech, hand-held nuclear devices, ships, experimental weaponry, nukes, and other weaponry and kombat aids. When asked by Johnny how he countered nuclear weapons, Harry simply Vanished them and explained. "I willed them out of existence... it's a fairly common skill." Johnny thought that was awesome.

They all encountered the surviving magical population of France, America, Germany, Russia, Ireland, and many others while looting the mundane bases that Harry had previously placed under stasis. Most of whom were proud of Harry's defense of them and his defeating the enemy. They learned that millions of non-magicals still lived and that there was peace between the two groups.

"Why don't we loot the wealth of nations while we're here?" Johnny suggested.

"I already did," Harry replied to their shock. "I'm immortal and I needed a rainy day fund, but I left a lot of wealth for the intact magical nations to expand as a small act of mercy."

"Why do you need that much wealth?" Liu Kang asked.

"Well when my wives died I went on a drunken bender where I spent absurd amounts of money and then wrecked a few cars, puked on artist masterpieces, and then burned one of my houses to the ground with the cars and artwork inside to cover up my drunken stupidity while still drunk. The point is I do stupid stuff drunk and need emergency wealth set aside for a theoretically infinite lifespan... and since I can't possess truly infinite wealth I just hoard as much as I can."

"Dude, you could pay off America's debt and still have a lot left over," Johnny commented in awe.

"That would be a terrible investment on my part. It's on the same path as the America in this world; ruined due to its massive debts, political and financial incompetence, impracticality, and massive corruption. Your America will likely be ruined before 2030 if there isn't a massive and permanent reform very soon." Harry replied, shocking all of the American's there. "Just start learning to speak Spanish and French in case."

They continued their salvaging for a few more days before finally deciding to leave.

"The equipment we acquired here will make the Special Forces the dominant military faction," Sonya said, pleased to oversee this project.

"Until the US disperses tech to other branches of the military, close allies, or uses the advanced tech as a bribe or gift," Harry pointed out, ruining Sonya's good mood. "Sorry, but those are all real possibilities. All you can do is hope that they leverage the advanced designs for debt forgiveness or money."

"Don't you need to say goodbye to your family?" Kitana asked, unsure of how close Harry was to them. Kitana was also curious about his closeness to his family.

"Goodbyes are awkward and I let them go when I left this universe... and the ones that I was close to have opted to finally die and let the younger generation take over," Harry replied.

"How many descendants do you have anyway?" Jade asked.

"Hundreds," Harry replied in amusement. "I was a huge fan of orgies with Veela."

"I just wish that Veela liked non-magical men," Johnny said in jealousy. Those Veela were freaking sexy!

"Since you've clearly moved on from Sonya, maybe I should pursue her..." Harry discreetly winked at Sonya, who smirked at Harry's teasing. Harry was very lucky that Skarlet didn't mind sharing him.

"You'd just cheat on me."

"_Only _with your approval and then it technically wouldn't be cheating. You're free to join in, but I'm known for leaving women exhausted, drenched in sweat and cum, and sexually satisfied on levels that they didn't even know existed." Harry said, annoying Johnny. What was worse that Sonya was actually considering it to see if Harry lived up to all the hype.

"I haven't moved on from Sonya and she hasn't accepted any of my attempts to date her," Johnny said, ending Sonya's train of thought.

"If it helps, Sonya, then Johnny will grow up some and you'd be a great influence on him. I was a genuine nightmare in my twenties... killed an entire family, I put four Auror strike teams in a hospital, I threatened a government, and then got married to multiple women and still had orgies on the side with their blessing. You just need to train Johnny into good boyfriend or husband material."

"I'm not a dog!" Johnny said.

"No, but you do need training to avoid getting castrated by Sonya for saying the wrong thing," Harry said. "Trust me. I've been threatened with castration over one-hundred times to my face and I've mastered the art of pissing people off to the highest level. And you're really good at annoying people, so you do need all that training." Harry patted Johnny on the head in mockery, but Johnny swatted it away in irritation. "I'm just messing with you kid."

"Everything is ready to go," Sonya said, after a soldier reported to her.

"And everyone went to potty before we leave?" Harry asked jokingly, getting a glare from Sonya and several of the soldiers. "You'd think soldiers would have better senses of humor."

"Not when you treat them like children," Sonya quipped.

"Fine, but if they soil their undies then I'm not responsible. Some people do pee a little when traveling through a portal, that's why I wanted everyone to use the bathroom before we left from the alternate Earth last time." A few soldiers looked a little embarrassed, having clearly peed a little on their last trip.

"Can we go?" Sonya asked impatiently.

"Yes. Just tell me when you're ready." Harry said, teasing her at this point.

"I'm ready to go..." Sonya said in irritation, not liking the teasing.

Harry smirked and opened a portal for them all, with everyone quickly entering.

* * *

They all arrived back at the Special Forces base, having suffered no casualties and with large amounts of technology stored away in containers.

"How'd it go?" Jax asked them minutes later in his office.

"Johnny got rejected by dozens of women," Harry replied, amusing Jax and annoying Sonya.

Sonya gave her report and Jax was pleased with the new weapons in their arsenal, the new tech for their support staff and medics, and the many other beneficial objects they had acquired.

"So you grounded your son for attempted murder?" Jax asked in amusement.

"And took away most of his power and permanently limited it. Hard to give up on your children, Jax. I hope that he'll mature from this."

"Could any of them come here and start some shit?" Jax asked.

"No. That requires levels of power far beyond what most of my bloodline, one of the strongest that there is, is capable of. It also requires advanced knowledge in several areas of physics and knowledge of where you are going, which requires immense power and mastery of scrying. Our society has largely regressed in the sciences and Divination is dismissed as being largely inaccurate, which is correct. I had to enhance my own power with rituals to survive a trip here and I've never trusted anyone else with the knowledge of those rituals. In short, it's next to impossible for them to travel here."

Jax and Sonya were both satisfied by Harry's informative answer.

"Can these weapons designs be replicated at present time?" Jax asked

"Of course. And America can probably create more jobs in the process. The factories and logistics just need to be set up and then you'll be good to go. If you have any questions then you can contact me and I'll do my best to aid you." Harry replied. "That includes kombat situations too."

"We'll consider it. It shouldn't be a problem given your experience in kombat and centuries of experience. Or the fact that you've liberated several realms and had the foresight to counter possible enemy strategies ahead of time and forged alliances for us." Jax said.

"Yeah... I know I'm amazing, but thank you for reminding me anyway," Harry said, amusing Jax and Sonya. "If neither of you need me for anything then I'm gonna go home and see how some investments have played out while I was gone."

They promised to call if they did and Harry left to say goodbye to the others...

Johnny wanted an actual conversation though.

"I'm gonna re-write parts of Mr. & Mrs. Smith and fund it with my own money. Should make me way richer and get me away from all those annoying producers and studio execs." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I've met a few," Harry replied in distaste. "They were all greedy assholes who think far too highly of themselves. Play it right and you can be done with them for good."

"That's the goal. If you want to invest or take credit for the score or something, let me know." Johnny said, getting to the point. Johnny couldn't figure out a way to cover up the source of the score. Getting funding wouldn't hurt either. Johnny couldn't quite pony up a hundred million on his own.

"No thanks. Just claim that you have people for that. I can create an alias that will stand up to scrutiny and you can divert money for the score there and have hidden money off-shore. Having a trusted score guy and diverting money into the alias will keep your source secret. Rewriting a script is one thing, but I refuse to take credit for something not mine."

"Actually, contact me and tell me what kind of funding you need," Harry said, having picked up on Johnny's inability to fund the movie on his own. Harry would keep his profit margins small out of kindness though. He was extremely wealthy and had made several great investments that made any concerns about money truly unnecessary.

"About fifty mil, give or take," Johnny replied nervously, and Harry simply waved the concern away.

"How does 1% in profit adjusted for inflation sound?"

"Like you're being very generous," Johnny quipped.

"You must really want me to accept a 1% return if you're resorting to flattery, but very well," Harry replied. "I will accept a measly 1% return on my investment adjusted for inflation." Harry forced Johnny to shake his hand to seal the deal. "Okay, done deal. Have your people send me the paperwork to sign and I'll write you a check."

"Thanks, Harry," Johnny replied, seeing what Harry was doing for him.

"No problem, kid," Harry replied. "Just don't become another train wreck celebrity and I'll consider it a wise investment."

"No promises," Johnny replied jokingly.

Harry departed the Special Forces base with Skarlet, returning to his home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank Minty Fresh Death on game faqs for his transcripts. I've only used the dialogues and not his commentary or narration.**

**Review Responses:**

**Charles Ceaser: Thanks.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you.**

* * *

Harry had been back a few weeks and he was enjoying life. Having sex, training, magical study, and just plain old enjoying life.

"Having fun?" Death asked, causing Harry to suddenly turn to face him.

"Yes, Death," Harry replied nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to reap you or anyone that you know." Death spoke gently. "I need you to kill two beings to insure this universes well-being... their names are Daegon and Taven and they are part of an old competition for god-like power and to become guardian of Edenia. They cannot be trusted with that power. Whoever kills the fire elemental Blaze will have their powers enhanced to nigh-omnipotent levels. I want you to eventually kill Blaze and augment your powers enough to kill another target that I will send you after."

"You'll tell me when to kill Blaze though?"

"Yes," Death replied. Death shot a beam of energy at Harry, who felt a tiny amount of pain. "That ability will allow you to track your targets and it will fade after your mission is completed. You will also be hidden from the sight of all Gods, Elder Gods, and any other interested divinities. You can absorb the souls of Taven and Daegon if you wish and the souls of any member of the Black Dragon and Red Dragon factions... it should enhance your powers greatly if you can access the full potential of their powers."

"Which is always good as an immortal," Harry agreed.

"Then you'll love the power up that you will gain from two demigods. Your power over fire will increase to a godly level... on par with what your friend Liu Kang could achieve with Raiden's power. You still technically won't be a God either and you can still compete in Mortal Kombat." Death said. "Use your espionage and assassination suit to deal with them and only unmask in a secure location."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Harry replied, before saluting Death mockingly and causing Death's lips to briefly upturn.

"Have fun, Hadrian," Death said, before vanishing without a sound.

Harry smirked, enjoying the prospect of wiping out two entire criminal organizations, and of enhancing his power further. Harry was suited up within minutes and made an excuse to Skarlet about an errand that he had to run.

* * *

Harry arrived near the Charred Mountain, the headquarters of the Red Dragon criminal organization, and immediately began killing off all the members of the group posted in the Krimson Forest. Harry slew them all with minimal effort and then entered the cavern.

With Harry not holding back and essentially being overpowered due to soul absorption, Harry slaughtered hundreds of humanoid reptilian creatures, ripped off the head of a guy in a black cape, ripped out Hsu Hao's cybernetic heart, and then he entered the final chamber...

And saw a freaking dragon!

Thankfully it was in chains and Harry's target was arrogantly waiting for him to approach.

"You aren't Special Forces or Black Dragon... so why oppose my organization?" Daegon asked.

"Your name came up and I was assigned to wipe out your organization... I'm getting paid a hilariously large sum in exchange," Harry replied, lying to his enemy.

"I'm a demigod and you are a mere mortal," Daegon replied.

Harry smirked behind his mask and attacked... Daegon was sent flying into a wall with broken ribs and a broken spine. Harry absorbed the arrogant pricks soul while chuckling. Harry took his two Drakeswords and armor as trophies.

"It's cruel what they've done to you," Harry commented in disgust. Harry was surprised when the dragon spoke.

"Will you free me?" Caro asked.

"If you'll promise me to only hurt members of Daegon's gang or the Black Dragon's should they return and then return to Edenia once you're confident that they are all dead," Harry returned. "I can't release you if you are going to hurt innocent humans."

"I promise that I will only hurt members of the Red Dragon and Black Dragon groups if you release me," Caro promised in reply.

Harry sensed that Caro was being truthful and Vanished the chains.

"I'll be going now. I have to complete another job and then collect my payment." Harry said and Caro didn't object or even say goodbye, so Harry left.

* * *

Harry located Taven three hours later and to his displeasure, Taven was frozen in stone and was guarded by a dragon. With Harry's bad luck, the dragon obviously attacked him, and Harry hit it with a Killing Curse while considering it a real tragedy to kill such an amazing creature.

Despite finding it disgusting, Harry executed Taven by beheading him.

Harry absorbed the idiots soul and turned his hiding place into a crater with his enhanced powers... it was gone in an explosion of blue fire.

Harry returned home displeased with the execution, but he began sifting through Taven and Daegon's memories, knowledge, and powers. It was at this time that Harry learned clues about Blaze's location and placed the knowledge under the Fidelius Charm until he could safely get to Blaze.

Bored from all of the unsatisfying kombat, Harry went hunting for members of the Black Dragon group.

Kobra would have his neck broken.

Jarek would have his lasso caught and would be pulled to Harry, who would strangle him to death with it.

Kira would be disarmed of her knives and have them shoved through her heart and skull.

Tasia would be beheaded by Harry's own swords.

And then there was Tremor, who could destroy entire city blocks. Harry dropped him with a Killing Curse and absorbed his souls.

Erron Black was working for Kotal Kahn and Harry would leave him alive unless he caused trouble, but Harry still slaughtered all of the lesser Black Dragon pawns.

For Kano, a traitor to Earthrealm, Harry did something special... Harry used Dark Magic to keep him alive and then ripped out his cybernetics and crippled him by crushing his knees, ankles, hips, elbows, wrists, and shoulders. Harry took his time torturing Kano. It paid off because Kano had literally pissed himself in fear when Harry mentioned that he was done warming up.

"W-why?" Kano asked, referring to the Black Dragon's all being targeted.

"You're a traitor to humanity and a worthless piece of human garbage," Harry replied, his voice distorted. "This will also serve as a warning to other like-minded scum. Hell, I might even cleanse the entire world of organized crime if I have the time."

"The Special Forces would pay to have me as a prisoner," Kano suggested, barely concealing his hope of being spared, and causing Harry to smirk behind his mask.

"I might give you to them... _after _an example is made," Harry replied, destroying Kano's futile hope.

Harry spent the next four hours using the Cruciatus Curse on Kano before finally executing the prick. Harry burned the building down with all of the bodies inside and then teleported away.

* * *

Harry's growing power was a great thing and he had continued channeling his power into Skarlet in small amounts, but it seemed that was no longer enough for her. With Harry having godlike power, Skarlet grew to become jealous and came to believe that Harry would never give her what she truly desired; power, recognition, and status.

"Seriously?!" Harry asked in irritation, casually swatting her attacks aside after Skarlet revealed her issues with him. "I probably would have married you in a few years! I'm just glad that you revealed this instability now!"

"You only wanted a play thing!" Skarlet spat.

"I wanted an immortal or near-immortal wife!" Harry returned angrily.

Harry was done talking, he had made a mistake in trusting as Skarlet as little as he did. Harry blasted her with green energy, sending her flying into a wall, and pulled on her soul; ripping it out of her and instantly killing her... Harry Vanished her body into non-existence with a snarl.

"We could have been great together!" Harry yelled, alone in his damaged castle. Harry repaired all of the damage to it with a mere gesture.

Harry was tempted to resort to genetic manipulation to create a child and avoid drama and heartbreak. He had blood from Mileena and Tanya and he could cleanse the Tarkata from Mileena's DNA, but neither of those options were that appealing. They weren't that desirable as genetic material. Collecting all the DNA samples from desirable mothers such as Sonya Blade would be a violation; of body, rights, and trust, and really creepy. Harry decided that the old fashioned way of making babies would be the best way forward.

Sadly, Harry's previous discussions with Sindel had revealed that she didn't want anymore children at her age; not even if they were grown outside her body like Shang Tsung had created Mileena. Plus Harry didn't trust her, his instincts warned him against trusting her quite strongly.

Harry gave up despite wanting to be a father again and instead focused on his training.

Harry wouldn't achieve a lot in training, but he mastered his powers both new and old and he was more than ready for kombat. Soon all that he needed was a worthy opponent.

* * *

**One year later...**

Shinnok and his allies had attacked all of the realms. Which Harry was pissed about. He had went through a lot to bring peace to all the realms and some rabid Elder God was undoing all of his work. As such, Harry was infuriated and had been decimating entire armies of demons, revenants, and other filth. Thankfully, the realm of Edenia was untouchable at this time.

As for now?

Harry was currently aiding Raiden and Fujin against an army of demons with a thunderstorm raging over head. The demons attacked and Harry used the thunderstorm to his advantage and began tearing it down from the heavens and killing dozens of demons at a time while charging up two fire balls... hundreds of the demons were soon annihilated in an explosion of blue fire and hundreds more afterward by the second fire ball.

Harry, Raiden, and Fujin began ripping through the army with Harry feeling a rush of pride that he was their better in destructive power and in power itself. With their combined power, they were soon surrounded by countless demonic corpses, and the ground was superheated.

"The mighty gods of Earthrealm," Quan Chi said, approaching them.

"I'm not a god, but it's a common misconception," Harry quipped.

"You befoul these hallowed grounds, Quan Chi! Begone!" Raiden commanded.

"Surely you are pleased to see your allies..." Quan Chi replied mockingly. "We had to visit Outworld just to retrieve some of them." Quan Chi gestured to a revenant Kotal Kahn, Bi-Han, Erron Black, Ferra & Torr, Reptile, and Kotal K'etz. D'Vorah seemed to have joined Shinnok willingly.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that we won't have any potential allies left in Outworld," Harry commented.

"You abandoned them to their deaths. I returned them to life."

"A life worse than death!" Raiden said in disgust.

"Indeed," Harry said in agreement. "When this is over you'll wish that we simply killed you and your master."

"No... you'll join my armies and Shinnok will break you for your arrogant threats."

The revenants attacked, but Harry restrained Kotal and his father, and Erron Black with magic and began purifying them while countering attacks from Bi-Han and D'Vorah, who were both held under prolonged lightning as Harry worked. Soon the Osh-Tekk and Black were freed and Harry, Raiden, and Fujin had three new allies.

"Wanna help us kick Quan Chi and Shinnok's asses?" Harry asked.

"Hell yeah!" Erron replied.

"I will aid you in return for Outworlds restoration," Kotal Kahn replied. "I want an oath upon your life and magic... you did not come to our aid against Shinnok."

"Then I swear upon my life, magic, and honor to resurrect as many of those killed by Quan Chi, Shinnok, and their armies as I can... even on the pain of death." Harry replied, not really having a choice. "I didn't know of the attack until too late and Earthrealm was under attack by that time." Harry's half-truth was believed.

D'Vorah and the revenants attacked and Erron put a round each through Ferra & Torr's heads while Harry disintegrated Reptile, Raiden fried D'Vorah, and Fujin blasted Quan Chi and Bi-Han back with his wind. The revenants were beaten, but Harry and the others retreated from a projection of Shinnok's power...

Shinnok soon manifested in front of them.

"You see it now, Raiden... Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope." Shinnok said.

"And what do you offer? The same as you did millenia ago, when you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Earthrealm! We stopped you then, imprisoned you in the Netherrealm! We will do so again!" Raiden replied.

"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden. My followers accept this and live on. They fight for me." Shinnok said, and the surviving revenants and Quan Chi attacked.

The revenants, Quan Chi, and D'Vorah were all quickly beaten down and now they just had to deal with an Elder God... An Elder God that casually blasted them all through the stone entrance to the Jinsei Chamber.

Harry sent a blast of green energy from his eyes at Shinnok and attacked him with a spear composed of green energy, and ran Shinnok through with it. Harry used another blast of green energy at point blank range on Shinnok's face and unleashed a final blast that shook the entire temple, and sent both Harry and Shinnok flying backwards with Harry landing on his feet.

Shinnok snarled and he began using his amulet to pull Harry, Raiden, and Fujin towards him. The three of them were helpless as they were slowly dragged closer to their eternal imprisonment within Shinnok's amulet.

Thankfully, Johnny interrupted the attack and they were spared. The amulet landed away from Shinnok and Shinnok did a face plant, which made Harry's day.

"Oh, sorry ma'am! Didn't see ya there!" Johnny said, causing Harry to chuckle.

Shinnok got onto his knees. "Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you!" He sent Kenshi to the floor unconscious with a magical blast.

Raiden tried getting Shinnok's amulet and fired a lightning bolt at Shinnok, which Shinnok sent back at him and hit Harry and Fujin with it. Sonya tried injuring Shinnok with a gun, but ended up just wasting her ammo. Her and Johnny fighting Shinnok ended in defeat for them and just when Harry was resigned to being the only one able to defeat Shinnok to save Sonya, Johnny jumped in front of her and halted Shinnok's attack.

"I'm not sure what just happened to me..." Johnny said, as the glow of green energy surrounding him faded. "...but I am sure of this: You don't even _think _of hurting her!"

Johnny kicked Shinnok's ass and everyone; especially Johnny, was impressed.

"You really are a fallen Elder God," Johnny mocked.

Shinnok slowly rose to his feet, weakened by the kombat but willing to continue, and Johnny glowed green again in preparation.

"Johnny Cage! The amulet!" Raiden said.

Johnny stepped on it and sent it flying backward to Raiden, going directly into his hand.

"No!" Shinnok yelled, knowing what was coming.

Johnny jumped aside to avoid being sucked into Shinnok's amulet and Harry watched in amusement as Shinnok was slowly sucked into his own amulet while impotently resisting.

With Shinnok imprisoned, talk turned to what to do with Shinnok's amulet.

"Let us take the amulet to the Elder Gods," Fujin said.

"They cannot destroy it. No one can." Raiden countered.

"They might offer counsel. Shinnok can never escape."

"They'll only tell you do what you already know should be done," Harry pointed out. "Establish guardians and protections... if you can't destroy something then it needs to be hidden. That's common sense. I can erect wards over the amulet so heavy that it will feel like the would-be thief is being crushed to death while trying to counter them and form some golems for it."

Raiden and Fujin decided to consult the Elder Gods instead. They would summon the Kamidogu and seal Shinnok's amulet away in another dimension... unwittingly stealing two of them from Harry himself. Harry didn't like having his treasures stolen by incompetent Elder Lackwits. Thankfully, Raiden had entrusted him with one of the very Kamidogu daggers that was stolen from him: the Kamidogu Dagger of Chaosrealm. Harry could reclaim the other in time; Kotal Kahn was an idiot and he was only a useful pawn to reinforce Earthrealm.

Resurrecting millions of Outworld citizens and restoring the cities nearly burnt him out; _twice_, but the growth in power made it tolerable despite him bleeding from every orifice and having his magical pathways burn his body temporarily. Still, if Outworld fell again then Harry would just write it off. A realm that was a liability or had weak leadership needed to be either wiped out or fixed, and not propped up without any real solutions being tried.


	7. Finale

**Due to financial difficulties I now have a new pa tr e on to lessen some of my burdens. For as little as a dollar a month you can read my work three days earlier.**

**My : p atre on. com (slash) Zane T69 (without the spaces, of course), if you're interested in contributing, even if its just the tipping option.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Kilare T'suna: Just in case you didn't see my reply in the private message I'll copy/paste it here: No, he's not. He's being more ruthless, pragmatic, and resolute but that's to secure Earthrealm. Harry supported Kotal Kahn's rule but he has to be reasonable too. Supporting the same loser over and over again, constantly ignoring the failings and poor cooperation isn't viable. Shifting Outworlds population away from unstable leadership is a wise albeit harsh measure; those people can legally immigrate and have a higher quality of life elsewhere. Alternatively, replacing Kotal with a wiser leader who can improve Outworld would be a good thing too.**

** In short, Harry hopes that Outworld/Kotal are viable, but he also plans for the possibility that they might not be. Butchering the Black Dragons was a harsh tactical decision to end the threat.**

**Yaw6113: Thank you.  
**

**James Birdsong: I'm glad that you like.**

**Authors Note: This is the seventh and final chapter of this story and you'll all get to see just how overpowered Harry is.**

* * *

Twenty years had passed and Harry had spent it in study and training. The subject of his studies were the reason that this universe was so terrible compared to his own. This universe was so broken because of the many realms and the ambitious divinities and super-powerful beings. It was rather obvious in hindsight, but research was required to prove the theory with facts and evidence. It was a broken system with the Elder Gods keeping it going.

_"Shinnok has been freed and Kotal Kahn comes to Earthrealm with an army... he'll seek to save himself by offering up Cassie Cage and her team,"_ Death spoke into Harry's mind.

"Thank you," Harry replied before suiting up.

Harry quickly teleported away and arrived near the Sky Temple, ready to head to reinforce it when he heard a plane. Harry sighed and guessed that it was Special Forces and they might need help, so he went to check on them.

Harry arrived just in time for Kotal to order his soldiers to attack the Special Forces... Harry telekinetically lifted all of Kotal's soldiers and disintegrated them.

"You know, Kotal. I'm getting tired of your weakness and melodrama. That's saying nothing of you working against the alliance by hindering the Special Forces." Harry said, revealing himself.

"I'm tired of Outworld being spat upon and Earthrealm twisting our alliance to suit them," Kotal replied angrily.

"Spit? What a waste of free low-quality lube! Outworld would get pissed on by us... but Outworld is clearly a lost cause and will require a more effective and long-term solution. You, however, won't live to see it." Harry said, further angering Kotal with every word. Harry took the Portal Stone and burned Kotal alive, absorbing his soul and taking Outworlds Kamidogu for himself.

"We need to get to the Sky Temple, Shinnok was freed by Quan Chi and is trying to corrupt the Jinsei," Cassie said, expertly ignoring her physical attraction to Harry.

"Then lead away, sexy," Harry replied, amusing Cassie and Jacqui.

Getting to the Sky Temple proved easy enough, but Bi-Han was standing guard.

"Okay. This is where we part ways. Bi-Han has some next level ninja senses and me fighting him will save you all some time by allowing you to take a direct route to the Jinsei." Harry said, before revealing himself to Bi-Han.

"Harry Potter," Bi-Han spoke in his rasping voice.

"Bibi," Harry returning mockingly. "You really to cut down to five packs a day. The demonic phone sex voice can't be working for your lady."

"You will suffer eternally in the Netherrealm for your mockery," Bi-Han said.

"Shouldn't we have dinner before we move into together?" Harry quipped.

"Get over here!" Bi-Han exclaimed, sending out a spear on a rope. Cassie and her team ran ahead while Bi-Han was distracted.

Harry caught it and smirked. "Scorpion rip-off." Harry pulled and then kicked Bi-Han into a nearby wall, but Bi-Han teleported behind Harry and tried attacking him. Harry grabbed him and destroyed him with a blast of holy fire. "Dumbass. Getting that close to me was _not _the answer... I literally have an over-powered spell for undead."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Harry followed after Cassie and her team.

Harry arrived just in time to see Cassie take down Shinnok. Harry helped get Raiden into the Jinsei while Cassie checked on her father... Harry also formed a circle of holy fire for Raiden to detox within. Once the Jinsei was purified and Shinnok was in his weaker form, Raiden was led into the circle to detox.

In short order, Johnny was healed and surrounded by his family, and Sonya led more Special Forces into the chamber.

"What about Shinnok?" Johnny asked.

"If we imprison him like the Elder Gods have previously then he'll just keep coming back... and Shinnok is sadly unkillable, but there are fates worse than death and immortality is often a curse." Harry formed a blade of holy fire and cut off Shinnok's head... his arms and legs, and then Harry cut the legs in half at the knees. "If we separate him into pieces, however, his servants will be forced to complete the meat puzzle to restore their master. And I'll be quite creative with my hiding places and methods. That torso will go into the Sea of Blood in the Netherrealm, it's bottomless and is suppose to even be inescapable. It should insure that Shinnok is never restored."

"Isn't that extreme?"

"No. I tried doing that to myself once, but I regenerated too fast. Besides, Shinnok has probably killed billions and he feels no remorse. I'm doing nothing to him that I haven't considered doing to myself."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Cassie asked in shock.

"I got tired of living. Immortality can be a blessing or a curse, or both. It really varies." Harry replied. Cassie clearly didn't know how old Harry was or that much about his past.

"Where's Skarlet?" Johnny asked.

"Dead," Harry replied.

"How?" Sonya asked sympathetically.

"Tried murdering me for my growing power like I half-expected her to eventually try doing," Harry replied.

"Then why would you date her?" Sonya asked in exasperation.

"You mean besides the awesome, hours long, bed breaking sex with a woman who only wanted my seed on her or in her?" Harry quipped in amusement, causing Johnny to laugh and interesting Cassie.

"How did she not end up pregnant?" Cassie asked, figuring that her father would have recruited Harry's children into the team if he had any.

"Magic," Harry replied with humor. "I can cast a spell to make myself temporarily sterile."

"Harry... please don't try seducing my daughter," Johnny griped, amusing Sonya and Cassie.

"No promises," Harry returned, winking at Cassie.

"You're old enough to be her great-great-great grandfather. Don't make me kick your ass." Johnny said in annoyance.

"You do realize that I've built up an _immunity _to green energy being used on me, right? And that I can also use it?" Harry asked with a hint of warning.

"Why didn't _you _kick Shinnok's ass then?" Johnny taunted.

"I was well on my way to doing that years ago until he opted to imprison me with Raiden and Fujin instead. That would have been horrible. Both are dudes and neither of them has a sense of humor or personality to speak of." That amused Johnny and Cassie.

"It's true... about him being capable of beating Shinnok," Raiden added from where he was still detoxing from Shinnok's power.

"And your sense of humor and personality," Harry corrected. "Seriously, dude. Make a joke some time." Raiden was not amused. "Anyway. Shinnok was chopped up and will be scattered across the universe."

"The Elder Gods-"

"Can go fuck themselves. They had plenty of chances to deal with Shinnok permanently and now we need to try our own solutions. This solution should be permanent." Harry said, before conjuring boxes for the body parts and then warding and enchanting them. "Have fun explaining that to them!"

Harry teleported away with Shinnok's mutilated body and his amulet.

Shinnok's torso went into the Sea of Blood in a weighted box that was enchanted to unliftable and couldn't be affected by magical, psychic, or divine powers. His left upper leg was hidden in a cave in Edenia under a Fidelius Charm and other heavy wards. His right upper leg was transfigured into sand, an exhausting act, and scattered across the deserts and beaches of Earth. His lower left leg was transfigured into water and spread over several planets and realms. Soon, it would be damn near impossible to restore Shinnok and Harry cut out his tongue and eyes too.

It took him days to scatter Shinnok across the universe, but it was done.

* * *

After recovering from his kombat and hiding of Shinnok's body parts, Harry was approached by Death.

"It's time, Hadrian," Death said.

"Time for what? Tool Time? Morphing time? Miller time? Am I gonna be a daddy again?"

"Are you done?" Death asked in amusement.

"Sure."

"It's time for you to kill Blaze," Death said. "It will be very difficult. Your strongest abilities are fire related and he's a fire elemental. And he is the strongest being in existence barring Titan's like myself. Anyway, I will teleport you there. Have fun. Don't die... or be tortured due to your inability to die." Death teleported Harry away and then left with a smile on his face.

When Harry arrived, he was almost instantly attacked, being hit with lava. Thankfully absorbing Tremor's soul gave him immunity to heat and the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Harry used water first; shooting streams of water at Blaze, conjuring a geyser below Blaze and causing Blaze to appear in front of him, snapping his arm and then doing reverse roundhouse kick to Blaze's face; damaging his skull and then sending him flying to the other side of the room. Harry kept up the attack, lifting Blaze up, flipping him upside down, and sending lightning bolts and spears made of green energy until he fell onto the ground.

Harry levitated Blaze with his telekinetic powers and slammed him into the ground headfirst, breaking his skull, spine, and neck. Harry followed it up by constantly striking Blaze with lightning and spears made of green energy.

Blaze teleported behind Harry and hit him with an uppercut and began barraging a fleeing Harry with fire balls.

"That hurt, fire crotch!" Harry said in annoyance.

Harry flew at Blaze in a blur, head first, and then flipped and used a bicycle kick infused with green energy, halting that attack when Blaze tried grabbing him and then sending a massive orb of lightning at him. Harry could tell that Blaze was close to being dead and only needed one last push.

"Time to test that new fatality!"

Harry snarled as he formed two scythes made out of pure death energy and vanished, appearing behind Blaze and cutting an X into his back... Harry combined the two scythes into one with a spearhead and then drove it through the center of the X and through Blaze's spine and extracted the scythe by cutting Blaze in half.

Harry's one wish?

It was to have another family to love and be loved by and to _hopefully _spend eternity with.

But the power?

Oh the power had no compare. Words could not even begin to _truly _describe it.

The Elder Gods were nothing compared to him now and all of his previous powers were augmented to an omnipotent level; unlimited control over fire, water, weather, lightning, magic, green energy, earth, sun light, time, and blood magik.

"Impressive, Hadrian," Death said from nearby. "I even struggled to hide the evidence of your victory from the Elder Gods and my fellow Titans." Death hadn't expected Harry to defeat Blaze that quickly or on the same day that he started.

"Why would you want me to have this kind of power?" Harry asked in confusion. "I get that you want me to kill a major threat, but isn't this overkill?"

"No, it is not. My daughter Kronika has reset the timeline many times in an attempt to preserve her flawed view of balance which Shinnok was important too. Constant death and destruction with no peace for the mortals. I couldn't stop her without preparation. A war between us would erase multiple universes and would cause fluctuations within our domains; undead, resurrections, people failing to die, or for Kronika there could be people displaced from time, unregulated time travel, and chronal loops among other events."

"Kronika arrogantly interfered with the domains of other Titans and they were all too willing to aid me in her defeat and humbling, or her demise. Your home universe was expertly guided outside of her influence and those people from it are mildly resistant to her powers, but as my champion you are far more resistant than they are. With your new level of power you will be completely immune to her time powers, can deal her fatal blows, easily overcome her psychic abilities, and her limited pyrokinetic abilities." Death paused as Harry digested all of that. "She will soon begin her plot to reset the timeline to one where the villains thrive."

"And you want me to defeat or kill her before that happens?"

"Yes, but she won't accept that she is wrong and you will be forced to kill her," Death replied, with regret in his tone.

Harry nodded, but he didn't fully trust Death after these manipulations of his. "What about the Elder Gods?"

"You're free to kill them all and replace them. Rule the universe if you wish, you can't do any worse than the Elder Gods have. We Titans are pretty laid back but Kronika has really pissed us all off with her obsessive and flawed views of balance and her arrogantly interfering in our domains without fearing any reprisal. She's reversed death, uncreated life, hindered potential, and caused trillions to suffer and then rewound to start it over again. I don't sanction my daughters death lightly... I didn't essentially adopt you and then allow you to mutate into a Demi-Titan over the course of centuries because I needed a new hobby."

"You are here to save the universe and you wanted a way off your home Earth. Apart from blessing you when you united the Hallows and choosing you to wield them, helping you come to this universe, and mildly influencing your growth you have lived a largely free life. Smart move on not pursuing Sonya Blade though, she's married to her work. That daughter of hers is far more open to having a happy marriage, however."

"I'll fight Kronika," Harry said, eager to put the threat down.

"Feel free to absorb her soul and add her power to your own. You can always bless another with it later." Death said.

Harry nodded and Death teleported Harry into Kronika's Keep.

* * *

Harry's fight with Kronika was laughably one-sided due to his own power and his resistance to her powers. Harry absorbed her soul and began slowly taking her powers.

"Well done, Hadrian," Death spoke, teleporting into the Keep. "The Keep and Hourglass are both yours now. As is the title Titan of Time or God of Time if you wish. You could be a god of many domains to be honest."

"I'll probably go with God of Time, let you Titan's have your isolation and secrecy that you want. The Elder Gods will have to go though. They're part of a broken system. Outworld will require some new leadership and I'll see if Sindel and Kitana are willing to welcome those of Edenian descent into Edenia. I'll try having the races make their own way and evolve while protecting them from the threats that they can't face."

"An excellent idea. The Elder Gods are too detached and ineffective."

"Yeah. Any invasion of a realm without winning ten of the Mortal Kombat tournament will be met with the immediate destruction of the invading army, death of those behind its deployment and their allies, the heavy punishment of the loss of one merged realm, and an investigation to purge sympathizers from the invading world."

Harry would slaughter all the Elder Gods in a mere ten minutes and then absorb their souls and drain their magic. The power he wielded now was intoxicating, but Harry held on and he suppressed those dangerous thoughts with Occlumency. Harry refused to become drunk on power, become arrogant, and cause his own demise out of stupidity.

Raiden and Fujin submitted to Harry out of both fear and the hope that his plans would benefit Earthrealm.

Outworld would be penalized with losing one merged realm for Kotal Kahn's attack upon Earthrealm; the Arnyek Islands, and Sindel and Kitana would accept many more people of Edenian descent who wanted to emigrate from Outworld. Fujin would be made the Protector of Outworld until a replacement could be found and trained by him.

Earthrealm would prosper under the protection of the Special Forces and Harry, and Cassie Cage would eventually agree to date Harry... they would fall in love and marry within three years. Cassie would be made an Elder Goddess of Battle and her parents would have their youth restored and they would both be made immortals. Cassie would give birth to their first child one year later.

Argus would be replaced with Liu Kang as Protector of Edenia for his numerous failures and Sindel would finally agree with Kitana and Liu Kang's relationship... Liu Kang being a Fire God and Protector of Edenia would be major selling point. They could spend thousands of years together and their heirs would be half-god.

The universe was secured and though threats arose and Mortal Kombat tournaments still occurred, they were generally ended quickly and Earthrealm and Edenia were extremely well-defended. The one other invasion of Earthrealm was punished with the loss of a merged realm and the annihilation of another corrupt Kahn's entire powerbase.

Harry brought peace through his actions and with Cassie had an immortal family that he wouldn't suffer the loss off... resurrection, immortality, and extreme power was quite handy for that. The Titan's would maintain their isolation and Harry would rule unchallenged for eternity, much as the Elder Gods did, but without a Shinnok to hinder him.

Harry had no regrets and he would happily do it all over again.


End file.
